Starling City's Newest Hero
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk arrives in Starling City and uncovers a plot that'll potentially wipe out the city, he teams up with Green Arrow and his team to stop it. But will it be that simple? First in a multi-Hulk/Arrowverse crossover series, followed by The Flash and Supergirl. Rated T for violence, profanity, and slight sexual content.
1. New Arrival

- **Starling City** -

 **Nighttime**

Bruce Banner rides a bus into a large city with a sign reading, "Welcome to Starling City." As the bus comes to a stop, Bruce gets off and walks down a long sidewalk before a bunch of thugs grab him and push him to a wall.

"Guys, guys, listen. You really don't want to do this-" Bruce began to say before he was interrupted by one of the thugs, who held a knife to Bruce's throat.

"Shut up! Give us everything you got, or I'll gut you like a fish and leave you here!"

Before things could escalate, a deafening sound was heard. A small baseball sized device was emitting that sound. Bruce and the thugs fell to the ground, gripping their ears in an attempt to muffle the sound. A blond haired woman in a black leather costume ran to the thugs and beat them down with an extendable pole comprised of two batons. Within seconds, the thugs were unconcious, and the loud noise ceased. The woman sighed as she picked the device off the ground.

"Wait! Who are you?" Bruce asked as he got up. The woman turned around, her outfit exposing her large breasts a bit.

"I'm nobody. Just a woman that saved your life." That was all she said before running off into the night, leaving Bruce in the back alley, confused by what just happened.

"Well, at least I didn't need your help, big guy..." Bruce said to himself.

* * *

- **Later** -

Bruce sits against the wall of a different alley. Thankfully, this one doesn't have any thugs lurking around it. As he rests, a limo drives by. The passenger window rolls down to reveal a good looking man with a shaved head.

"You know, the alleys of this city aren't safe at night." He said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Bruce says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why don't you come sleep at my house? It's warm, we got good food. And you don't have to pay for anything at all." The man said, scooting over to make room for Bruce.

After thinking it over for a bit, Bruce shrugged before getting in the limo. Anything was better than sleeping in a dark, cold alley.

"What's your name?" The man asks.

"Uh, Bruce. Bruce Banner." He says in answer.

"Nice to meet you, Bruce. I'm Oliver Queen." He says as he shakes Bruce's hand.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Queen Residence**

Oliver's limo drives up to a large manor as Oliver's driver opens the passenger door for the two men. They proceed to walk into the mansion, being greeted by Oliver's mother.

"Oliver. It's so good to see you again." She said before noticing Bruce. "Um, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Bruce. I, uh, found him in an alleyway."

Moira gave Oliver a puzzled look before focusing on Bruce. "Well...I hope you enjoy your stay here at our home until you get on your feet."

"Thank you, ma'am." Bruce said politely before Oliver leads Bruce upstairs to an empty bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, a flatscreen TV, and a built in bathroom, shower included. It also had a window that viewed a lovely garden. "Wow.." Bruce said, amazed by how much space was in this room.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Verdant Nightclub**

Bruce and Oliver walk into a nightclub called Verdant. Oliver was unaware of Bruce's alter ego, but felt that something was off about him. As Oliver went upstairs to check inventory, a slightly busty blonde woman sat sat next to Bruce at the bar.

"Hi.." She said, slightly intoxicated.

"Hi. Um, are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Pshh. I'm fine. Ooh, why are there two of you?" She asked. Her blurred vision made her see double before going back to normal slightly. "Oop. Never mind. Now there's only one." She said, giggling.

"Okay...So, do you have a name?" Bruce asked politely.

"Sara. Sara Lance."

"Well, Sara...it is nice to meet you, though if I were you, I'd ease up on the booze."

"Good thing you're not me. Hehe." Sara said as she rested her arm on the bar and proped her head up.

" _She's pretty, Banner. Let me out_..." The Hulk said from within Banner's mind.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this chapter is short and has segments that aren't that detailed. Next chapter will possibly involve Hulk coming out to fight criminals before encountering the Green Arrow and Sara/The Canary on separate occasions.**

 **The version of Hulk I'm using is his Thor: Ragnarok version, but with some changes, such as being vulnerable to armor piercing arrows as well as being quite a lady charmer and possibly prankster. I'm also thinking of having the Green Arrow and Sara train Hulk to control his strength when fighting people. Also if Bruce is poisoned by Vertigo or something and transforms, Hulk will temporarily start to suffer from the side effects.**


	2. New Guest

- **Queen Residence** -

 **Bruce's Room**

Bruce is getting ready to go to bed when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it to reveal a beautiful yet petite teenage girl, possibly in her late teens. She had short curly brown hair, and doughy eyes.

"Hey, new guy." She said in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Uh...hey. Um, what do you want?" Bruce asked.

"Mmm, just to welcome you to our home. I'm Thea." The girl said, holding her hand out to Bruce, who gently shook it in response.

"I'm Bruce. It's nice to meet you, Thea."

"Yeah. I'm three doors down, so...if you want to talk or anything...let me know." Thea says, receiving a smile and a nod from Bruce. Thea waved goodbye to Bruce before leaving and returning to her bedroom.

Bruce sighs as he closes the door. He turns off the lights before getting into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Bruce wakes up to the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon. He sits up, yawning and stretching before getting out of bed and using the restroom. He puts on a robe that is hanging from a coat rack in the corner of the room. He leaves his room, walks downstairs, and enters a lavish kitchen.

"Bruce. Good morning." Moira says kindly.

Bruce smiles in response. "Thank you, Moira." Bruce replied as he sat in a chair. "Mmm. This looks delicious." Bruce says at the platter of eggs, pancakes and bacon that lay across the long wooden table.

* * *

- **Later** -

After the luxurious breakfast, Bruce returned to his room to take a nap, only to be interrupted by Thea.

"Thea. Hi. Um, did you need something?"

"No. Just...wanted to know if you're planning anything tonight. I'm in the mood for a movie night. Just you, me and a bunch of movies." Thea said, lightly smiling.

"Really?" Bruce asked, curious about Thea's intentions.

Thea nods her head. "Really. You're not scared of little me, are you?" Thea asks in a teasing way.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "No, Thea. But...if you knew everything about me, you'd be the one who's scared." Bruce says as he stands up and walks over to her.

Thea grins playfully, unsure of what he meant by that. "Well, I've dated boys that say they're dangerous...only for me to find out they're a bunch of weenies."

Bruce chuckles lightly. "I think I'll surprise you..." Bruce says as he leaves to go to the city.

"Movie night time is 8:00!" Thea calls out as Bruce exits the room, hoping he heard her.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Streets of Starling City**

Bruce wanders the streets before being pulled into an alleyway by a man holding a knife. The man throws Bruce to the hard concrete floor and he brandishes his knife.

"Okay, dweeb. Hand over your wallet, and I _might_ leave all your organs inside you!"

Bruce slowly stood up, accepting that Oliver wouldn't be around to save him this time. "You _really_ don't want to do this...but don't say I didn't warn you!" Bruce hollered as he slowly transformed into his large alter ego, Hulk.

"Holy shit!" The man screamed in horror as he tried to run, only for Hulk to grab him and lift him off the ground with one hand. "Who- _What_ are you?!"

" **Someone you pissed off**." Hulk calmly says before throwing the man into a wall. A loud crack was heard; the man's neck was shattered upon hitting the wall. " **Oof**. **Ouch**." Hulk retorted in response to the fatality. As he began to walk down the long alleyway, a passerby took a picture and a short video of him and ran off without Hulk noticing.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk breaks into a clothing store and steals a shirt and some pants that happen to be the right size for Bruce.

" **Looks about right**..." Hulk mumbles to himself as he returns to the Queen mansion, turns back into Bruce Banner, and climbs up to his bedroom window. Luckily, it was unlocked, as Bruce climbed into his room and quickly changed into the new clothes he took as Hulk.

Now dressed, Bruce walks downstairs, finding Thea in the living room. She is sitting on a couch that's facing a large TV, wearing fluffy pajamas and had a bucket of popcorn.

"Hey, Thea." Bruce says. Thea looks at him and smiles.

"Bruce. Hi. Come here." Thea scoots over as Bruce walks over and sits next to her on the couch.


	3. Heroism Has Consequences

- **Queen Manor** -

Bruce and Thea spend multiple hours just talking about themselves and what they like to do, such as Bruce being absurdly intelligent and tech savvy, while Thea admits science isn't her thing and is more interested in partying and buying expensive clothes to drive boys crazy, much to Bruce's amusement. Despite knowing her for a little over a day, he felt a connection to her, like she was the little sister he never had. Later on in the night, as Bruce returns to his room to turn in for the night, he turns on his T.V., which shows a small clothing store being robbed, and much to Bruce's horror, many people were being held hostage there, including Thea.

"Not her..." Bruce says softly. " _ **Those punks won't hurt her**_... _ **if we hurt them first**_..." Hulk says inside of Bruce's mind. "No, Hulk. She'll know what we are if we intervene. Plus, the whole city will know about us." Bruce says, fearing the consequences of Thea seeing him in Hulk form. **"** ** _She won't recognize us, idiot. Now find out where that store is so we can be heroes_**." Hulk demands.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Clothing Store**

As the thugs steal money from the cash register, one of the thugs approaches Thea and her friend. "Hey. You look familiar..." He says as he looks at Thea. "Oh, shit. You're Thea Queen."

Thea rolls her eyes. "No kidding I'm Thea Queen, jackass."

"Thea! Probably not a good idea to insult the guy holding a gun..." Thea's friend mumbles, pointing out the fact that the same thug was holding an assault rifle.

Bruce eventually finds out where Thea is, running through an alley as he transforms, smashing through the front door, startling the thugs and the civilians being held hostage. " **Let them go**!" Hulk angrily says, sneering at the goons like an angry animal as they point their guns at him and open fire, the bullets simply dropping to the floor upon making contact with his skin. Hulk grins as he makes short work of the men, tossing them around like ragdolls while the hostages record his heroism in action on their phones, Thea included. Once the men have been taken care of, Hulk looks down at Thea. " **You alright**?" He asks with sincerity in his voice.

Thea struggles to comprehend what just happened as she stutters. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright. Thank you..." She says softly, receiving a nod from her green-skinned savior as the too familiar sound of police sirens could be heard. Hulk runs out of the store before Thea can say anything else as Hulk is unfortunately spotted by a beautiful woman as she exits a police cruiser.

"Miss Lance." A police deputy states as the woman walks towards the clothing store.

"Yes?" She responds.

"One of the citizens wants to talk to you. Says her name is Thea Queen."

"Thea?" The woman asks, rushing into the building and hugging Thea tightly upon seeing her. "Are you okay, Thea? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, Laurel. I'm fine. Everyone is." Thea says with a light smile.

"Wait, who took down all those thugs?" Laurel asks in confusion.

Thea smiles brightly. "Oh. Call me crazy, but this big, green...thing just burst in and took them down."

Laurel raises an eyebrow. "Wait. Wait a minute. One guy took down six armed men?" She asks in disbelief, to which Thea nods.

"Yeah, and he did it with his bare hands. When he was shot at, the bullets didn't do anything to him." She adds as she shows a video of Hulk saving her.

"My God..." Laurel says in shock. "Who, or _what_ , is he?"

Thea shrugs as the video ends. "I don't know...but he saved my life."

Laurel sighs. "Thea...who-No. Whatever that is, he isn't a hero. He could've gotten you killed."

"Laurel, I know you have a thing against vigilantes, but we have the Arrow. What's wrong with having another hero running around?"

"The problem is that vigilantes get carried away when they act. You understand? If that thing comes near you again, let me know and I'll take care of it, okay?" Laurel asks as she leads Thea outside to take her home.

Thea slowly nods. "Okay." As Thea is driven home, Hulk stands on a high building, overlooking the crime scene as the blond woman that saved Bruce earlier walks over to him.

"Just couldn't resist being a hero, could you?" The woman asks in a quiet, yet soothing voice.

Hulk grunts as he looks at her. The woman was wearing a leather jacket over a skintight outfit that exposed her big breasts, and was carrying a long, silver bo staff. " **Would _you_ be able to just sit by as people get hurt**?"

The woman shrugs. "Maybe. Depends on who's in danger, I suppose."

" **That's a pretty sick outlook you have on things**." Hulk responds. " **Especially for a woman**." He adds.

"The whole world is sick. Criminals prey on the weak, and will never change. That's why people like me and the Arrow exist. To show the world that things can get better, if only for a little bit. Well, things will get even better, now that _you're_ here."

Hulk stops to think about that, and realizes that she makes a good argument. " **You**... **surprisingly have a good point there**."

"I'm more than just a pretty face, big guy." The woman says flirtatiously, rubbing her palm along his large arm, making him blush slightly. "You know...you did pretty well for your first public act of heroism."

" **Thanks. Too bad people now know about me**." Hulk says, wondering what will happen.

"Meh. People would've found out eventually. Probably a good thing you were discovered so quickly." The woman says as she walks away, swaying her hips in a sexy way.

" **Wait**." Hulk says in protest. " **Who are you? How do I find you?** "

The woman smiles as she turns around to look at Hulk. "Call me the Canary. As for how you can find me again...just find the club Verdant and wait for me on the roof." She says before leaping off the building. Hulk rushes to the ledge, noticing that there's no sign of her.

" **Wow**..." Hulk says in response to the Canary's disappearing act. " _Hey, you can admire her later. We gotta get back to Oliver's before Thea, or she'll piece together who we are_!" Bruce internally yells. Hulk nods to himself as he leaps off the building, heading home.

* * *

- **Queen Manor** -

Hulk lands in the backyard, climbs into Bruce's room, and quickly turns back into Bruce, hearing rapid footsteps approaching. It was obvious that those footsteps belonged to Thea. Thinking fast, Bruce climbs into bed and pretends to be asleep as Thea rushes into his room, shaking him like a kid who woke up on Christmas morning. "Bruce! Bruce! Wake up! I gotta tell you something!"

Keeping up with the ruse, Bruce moans as he slowly opens his eyes. "Thea...Hi. What is it?"

Thea smiles as she sits next to him on the bed. "Okay. Don't freak out...but I just got saved by a superhero!" She squeals with excitement.

Bruce chuckles as he sits up and looks at her in 'disbelief'. "A superhero? What'd he look like?" He asks, wanting details.

"Oh! He was big. _Really_ big. He had green skin, black hair, and arms that were as big as a car!" Thea says, unable to contain her excitement.


	4. Going Out In Public

- **The Next Day** -

Bruce wakes up in his bed, smiling as he peacefully awakens to the sound of chirping birds as they perch outside his window. After Bruce gets dressed, Thea walks in, smiling. She was clearly still thinking about that night when Hulk saved her.

"Bruce." She says, still smiling adorably. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept greatly. How about you?" He asks.

"Heh. I slept okay, no thanks to my little mind constantly making me think back to that night when the big green man saved my life." Thea childishly complains.

"You're still thinking about it?"

"Yeah. I just...I wish I knew his name and how to find him. I want to see him, so I can thank him."

Bruce sighs as he pats Thea on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get the chance. Someday."

Thea smiles. "Thanks, Bruce. That helps a lot."

* * *

- **Abandoned Clock Tower** -

Sara Lance stands in the center of the clock tower, looking over the city as she spins around, a girl with punk attire standing before her, holding a box of donuts.

"Whoa, easy there. Donuts?" The girl asks.

"Heh. I'm trying to watch my weight, but sure. Glazed?" Sara asks.

"Better. I got glazed ones and chocolate frosted ones." She says as she opens the box, revealing as much as 20 donuts, 10 glazed and 10 chocolate frosted. Sara picked up a glazed and took a bite as pieces of the glaze frosting dripped onto her chest, which amused the girl. "Um, you got some glaze on your boobs."

Sara chuckles as she uses a napkin to wipe it off. "You're a pervert, Sin."

"Hey, you're the one that shows them off 24/7." Sin says.

"I like to air them out." Sara says, chuckling as she finishes her donut.

"You, uh, showing them off to someone in particular?" Sin teases, making Sara remember her short but sweet encounter with Hulk.

"M-Maybe..." Sara nervously confesses.

"Maybe? Ooh! Who's the lucky guy...or girl?" Sin asks.

"You hear of the big green man on the news?" Sara asks as she wipes her fingers.

Sin's eyes widen, realizing what Sara's implying. "No..."

"Hehe. Yes. Him."

"You're hitting on that...whatever he is?" Sin asks, almost shocked by Sara's choices in men.

"Yeah. I like him, Sin. He's...Well, he seems sweet, and nice. Sure, the whole damn city knows about him, and on his first act of heroism, but he's not gonna let that stop him."

"Sara, he practically swung those thugs around as if they were shoeboxes."

"Well, then I'll find him and train him. Teach him to keep his strength under control." Sara says as she leaves to go find Hulk.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Nighttime, Queen Residence**

Bruce and Thea are watching a zombie movie in the dark, Thea cuddling into Bruce the whole time. Zombie movies weren't really her thing. As a gory moment happens, Thea whimpers and averts her eyes by burying her face into Bruce's chest, which made him blush and chuckle.

"It's not funny, Bruce. I hate zombie movies." Thea mumbles.

"Then why'd you suggest we watch it, silly?" Bruce asks in amusement.

"Because I wanted to try something new!" Thea childishly retorts.

"Heh. You're adorable, Thea Queen." Bruce says as they continue to watch the movie, though Thea eventually falls asleep. After that happens, Bruce takes Thea into her bedroom and lays her on her bed, tucking her in before heading into the city.

* * *

- **The Glades** -

Bruce walks through the city, eventually entering the really bad part of the city known as the Glades. Several thugs approach him, though Bruce sighs in annoyance as he forces himself to transform, startling the men. As Hulk wallops the thugs, the Canary enters the scene, impressed by Hulk's speed as he takes the thugs down, though one tries to make a run for it. The Canary grins as she trips him with her bo staff.

"Oof!" The goon grunts as he looks at the two individuals, panicking as Hulk walks towards him with both of his fists clenched. "No! No, no, no! Don't kill me!"

" **You should've made better decisions**..." Hulk quietly says before slamming his right fist onto the man, killing him.

"Wow. Never thought you could get more brutal than slamming men around like bags of potatoes." The Canary remarks as she walks over to him.

" **Canary**." Hulk simply states, looking at the busty blond.

"Big guy." She retorts. "Great to see you again."

" **Same here**..." Hulk says as he looks up and down at her.

"Got any plans?"

" **Urrr**... **not really**." Hulk says unsurely. He was never much of a planner.

"Great...because I do. You and me...Big Belly Burger. That's the plan."

" **What if people see me?** " He asks.

"So what? The whole city knows about you. If anything, they'll be ecstatic to see you in public. Come on." The Canary says as she walks away, slowly followed by Hulk, who smiles at her.

* * *

- **Big Belly Burger** -

Hulk and the Canary enter, receiving a collective of gasps from patrons and waitresses as the two heroes sit in a booth, which by sheer luck, could hold Hulk's massive frame.

" **So**... **why'd you ask me here, of all places**?" Hulk asks as a waitress nervously brings a menu to them.

"I just...wanted to get to know you better, considering how brief our previous...encounter was." The Canary says with a light smile.

" **If by 'encounter', you mean 'slight flirtation', then I agree on getting to know each other more**." Hulk says in an almost joking way, getting a giggle out of the Canary. " **A giggle. Must be doing something right if I can get a giggle out of you**..."

"Keep it up, and you'll get more than a giggle, green man." The Canary says seductively.

Hulk chuckles at her remark as the waitress from before brings them two baskets of fries, figuring that Hulk was a heavy eater. " **You mind telling me your name**?"

The Canary raises an eyebrow as she looks around, signaling all the potential witnesses. "Nope. At least...not here. Too many prying eyes."

After she says this, several goons burst in, waving guns around and scaring several people. Hulk and the Canary sigh in unison as they stand up and easily take down all but one of the thugs in a matter of seconds.

" **Why are you here?** " Hulk asks as he interrogates the thug, holding him up with one hand around his throat.

"The...Count. You're bad for his business...Wants you both dead and off the streets." The thug chokes out.

" **The Count? Really?** " Hulk asks in response, clearly thinking that's a dumb name.

* * *

- **Later** -

The thugs are dragged into a police van and wheeled off to prison while Hulk and the Canary watch from a building across the street.

" **Who's the Count?** " Hulk asks.

"He's some sick guy who made a drug that causes immense pain. He's really crazy." The Canary says with a chuckle. "You know...we make a pretty good team." She says, focusing her attention on Hulk and how well he handled the situation.

" **Ha. You're not so bad yourself**." He retorts with a smile as he looks at her.

"You know...there's somebody that could use your help. He's called The Arrow. He's...a bit like me. Except he uses a bow and arrow."

Hulk raises an eyebrow. " **Why a bow? That seems like it'd be impractical compared to a gun or something.** "

The Canary shrugs. "Don't really know, but he could use your help."

Hulk looks at the street and sighs before slightly nodding his head before looking at her again. " **Okay. Arrange a meeting or whatever.** "

The Canary smiles as she stands up. "Okay. See you around." She says before kissing him on the cheek and sways her hips as she departs.

" **Tease**..." Hulk mumbles as he leaps away.


	5. Meeting A Master Vigilante

- **Queen Mansion** -

After stealing another change of clothes, Hulk sneaks his way back to Queen Manor and sneaks into Bruce's room like before, changing back into Bruce Banner and puts his clothes on. Once he does this, Thea runs into his room and hugs him tightly.

"Oof! Thea, what is it?" Bruce asks in a strained tone; Thea had a surprisingly strong grip, despite her small frame.

"Where were you?! I woke up in my room, and you weren't here!" Thea says, still clutching tightly onto Bruce.

"Thea...you're crushing me...!" Bruce chokes out, finally getting Thea to release him.

"Oh! Sorry! I just missed you! I thought you were, like, dead in a gutter somewhere!" Thea says as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Bruce sees this and wipes them off with his sleeve.

"Hey...I'm not going anywhere, munchkin." Bruce says softly, to which Thea chuckles.

"You did not just call me that..." Thea childishly says.

"What, munchkin? I don't know, I think it suits you. They're tiny, you're tiny..." Bruce teases.

"Stop!" Thea laughs in embarrassment, getting a chuckle of amusement from Bruce.

"Okay, okay. I'm done...for now." Bruce says as he lays in his bed.

"Okay. Well...I'm going to bed. I'm glad you're not dead, Bruce." Thea says, hugging him one more time, though much softer than last time, before pulling away and heading back to her room.

Bruce smiles as he turns on his TV, only for Hulk to mentally communicate with him. " ** _Thea is cute_**." Hulk says in a rather suggestive way. "Hulk, she's a kid. Besides, she's a fan girl that is going nuts about meeting you." Bruce replies to his comment as a news report plays, focusing on Hulk's latest acts of heroism in the Glades and at Big Belly Burger, with several witnesses praising Hulk's heroics as well as a man, who saw Hulk sitting with the Canary, saying that Hulk and the Canary would be a hot couple, to which Bruce internally blushes before turning off the TV and falling asleep.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Bruce wakes up to the ever so enticing smell of waffles, licking his chops as he gets out of bed and slips on his comfortable robe and enters the kitchen, receiving smiles from Moira, Oliver, and Thea.

"Hello, Bruce. I trust you slept well?" Moira asks politely.

"I slept wonderfully, Moira. Thank you." Bruce replies as he begins to eat his own plate of waffles.

"So, how are you liking the city so far?" Oliver asks.

Bruce gulps, trying to come up with an answer that doesn't clue any of them in on the fact that he's the Hulk. "It's pretty nice, aside from alley dwelling punks."

Oliver chuckles a bit. "Yes. Though things have been improving with that big green guy running around."

"Yeah...Thea said he saved her life." Bruce interjects. "I saw it on the TV last night."

"And I eternally thank him for that, Bruce. I just wish he was here so I could thank him in person." Moira says as she eats her breakfast.

"Thea wishes the same thing." Bruce says, much to Thea's embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Oliver asks as he looks at Bruce, then Thea.

"Ever since the Hulk saved her life, she's been going on and on about how she wants to meet him." Bruce says with a chuckle, embarrassing Thea even further.

"Oh, my God, please, just stop talking..." Thea mumbles as she hides her face with her hands, to which both Oliver and Bruce chuckle at in slight amusement before continuing to eat their breakfast.

* * *

- **Later** -

After everyone finishes their breakfast, Moira decides to take a long nap while Oliver goes into town, leaving Bruce alone with Thea.

"So...what are you gonna do today, munchkin?" Bruce asks with a sly grin on his face.

"Grrr...! I told you to stop calling me that!" Thea growls in childish annoyance.

Bruce chuckles. "And I said I'd stop for now. I didn't say for how long, you little goof."

Thea rolls her eyes at his response. "Oh! I can't even come up with a good retort! Darn it!" Thea says as she walks away in defeat.

* * *

- **Nighttime** -

 **The Glades**

Bruce sits on the edge of his bed, watching a little TV before deciding to head out, hoping to meet the Canary, though he remembers to bring a bag of spare clothes just in case he transforms. As he walks into town, he spots a girl being harassed by some goons. Bruce runs over and transforms, easily eliminating the lesser humans and looking down at the former damsel in distress.

" **You alright**?" Hulk asks.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you...Who are you?" She asks.

" **Hulk. That's who I am**." He says as he walks away, only to stop and turn around, watching the woman walking home.

He enters the same Big Belly Burger that he and the Canary went to on their 'date'. Shortly after entering and simply ordering a soda, the Canary walks in and sits with him.

"Mind if I sit?" She asks politely, to which Hulk nods. She smiles as she sits across from him. "So...you still want to meet him?"

" **Why exactly do you want me to meet this guy, whoever he is**?" Hulk asks.

"Because, you're obviously alone. Plus, he doesn't approve of you killing criminals. You gotta learn to control your strength." The Canary says as a waitress brings them a basket of fries like last time as well as two sodas.

" **Control**?" Hulk asks in an exasperated tone, almost as if he's insulted by what she said.

"Yes. Control. Otherwise, what will happen if you lost control one night? Who'd be able to stop you?" She asks.

Hulk thinks about it as well as the concept of him getting too angry and potentially destroying the city. Then he thinks about Thea and sighs before nodding his head. " **Okay. You make a good point, blondie**."

The Canary giggles at his nickname for her and smiles as the two leave soon after.

* * *

- **Verdant** -

 **Basement**

Hulk and the Canary sneak into the crowded nightclub; while Hulk's existence was now common knowledge throughout the city, people weren't ready to see him yet, so the Canary uses a secret entrance over walking through a crowded area and entering through a very obvious door. The two enter a secret room filled with glass cases for costumes, racks holding various weapons, and a desk with several computer monitors, detailing criminal activity in the city.

" **Whoa**..." Hulk says as he takes it all in, the Canary smiling at his reaction. He then hears a distorted voice.

"So...you're the new guy." The voice says as a man in green walks into view, holding a compound bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

" **Yeah**." Hulk says in answer as he looks at the Canary, then back at the man. " **Who are you, Robin Hood**?"

"Call me the Arrow. We got work to do." The man says.

* * *

- **Outskirts of City** -

At the outer border of the city, a large bulldog appears out of thin air, a collar wrapped around its neck with the name 'Lockjaw' etched onto it as it teleports onto a large rooftop, eventually picking up Hulk's scent and smiles.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the Lockjaw cameo, though Lockjaw will appear more often, mostly as comic relief. Haha.**


	6. Problems Arise

- **Nanda Parbat** -

Ra's al Ghul stands in his throne room, silently contemplating his next move when a woman walks in.

"Father." The woman says.

"Nyssa. One of our men in Starling. He says there's a new hero in Starling City. He's not like the others. He's more beast than man. Accompany some of our best men to fight him. He has become a problem." Ra's orders, to which Nyssa nods as she leaves, along with six other ninjas.

* * *

- **Starling City** -

 **Arrowcave**

Hulk stands next to Canary as the Green Arrow approaches the large behemoth.

"So..." Green Arrow says. "Canary says you've been saving people around the city."

" **Yeah. So**?" Hulk asks, crossing his arms.

"I want to make sure you have the right intentions. This city needs heroes, not monsters." Green Arrow says sternly and authoritatively as he and Canary walk a few feet away to talk privately.

"I was there; he saved innocent people, Ollie." Canary says in a hushed tone.

"Sara, I know he means well, but...you know how I feel about new members."

"I saved his life. It's only fair you give him a chance to prove he's a hero." She says as she walks back over to Hulk, who lightly smiles at the busty blonde.

Green Arrow sighs as he clutches his bow before walking towards the other two heroes, activating his voice distorter. "Fine. You want to be a hero?" He asks, to which Hulk nods his head slightly. "I've seen the news reports. Every criminal you take down...ends up in the morgue."

" **So**?" Hulk asks, his arms still crossed.

"So...we're going to train you to control your strength. So the next time you punch a criminal, they don't explode into a geyser of blood and shattered bones." Green Arrow says.

" **Grr**... **Fine. Where do we start, Robin Hood**?" Hulk asks, which makes Canary snicker at Green Arrow's nickname.

* * *

- **CNRI Building** -

Laurel is sitting at her desk, looking at several blogs focusing on multiple sightings of Hulk saving people all over the city when her friend Joanne walks over.

"You know...when you do something like this, it's called cyberstalking." Joanne teases.

"Joanne, this guy kills whoever he fights. He's now killed close to 10 people, if not more." Laurel says as she keeps browsing through the articles.

"Well, what can you really do to stop him?" Joanne asks, crossing her arms. "I happen to know from a friend that he's bulletproof."

"Easy. I'll have my father assemble a task force of the city's best police officers and SWAT teams. I'm taking him down, Joanne. No matter what."

Joanne rolls her eyes and walks away. "Whatever."

* * *

- **Queen Mansion** -

Thea sits in her room, practically shaking as she plays out a scenario in her head where she meets Hulk over and over again. She was obsessed with him at this point, as she couldn't focus on anything else. "Grrr...I wish I knew how to get the big guy's attention." Thea says in frustration before coming up with an idea. She leaves the house and heads to Big Belly Burger.

* * *

- **Alleyway** -

Lockjaw is digging through a dumpster as he pulls out a box of pizza, half of which is missing. He whines as he sloppily eats the pizza, getting the attention of some passerbys.

"Whoa!" One of them exclaims, shocked by the immense size of Lockjaw as he whips out his phone to try to record a short video clip, only for Lockjaw to grab the discarded pizza and teleport to the top of a tall building so he can eat in peace.

* * *

- **Clock Tower** -

Sara and Sin are chatting as Sara looks down at the city. "So...wait. You went on a date with the big green monster who kills people?" Sin asks.

"He's not a monster, Sin. And he doesn't kill people. He kills criminals, thugs, murderers. Big difference. Besides, he's just...misunderstood, and alone." Sara says as she sits next to Sin. "He's lonely, so who better to change that than me?"

Sin sighs. "I guess...you may have a point. I just have a bad feeling about him." She says as Sara stands up and stretches.

"Well, find a way to drop that feeling, okay?" I'm heading out for a bit."

* * *

- **Rooftop** -

Lockjaw finishes eating the discarded pizza and howls loudly, which quite a few people down below hear. After howling, and no doubt alerting half the city to his whereabouts, Lockjaw teleports away, this time arriving at an abandoned pier. Thea hears the howl too as she approaches Big Belly Burger.

* * *

- **Big Belly Burger** -

Thea enters and sits in a booth. "That was weird..." Thea mumbles to herself, confused by Lockjaw's howl as a familiar face approaches her.

"Thea Queen. Fancy meeting you here."

"Shane? What're you doing here?" Thea asks, a slight chuckle in her question as he sits in the seat across from her in the booth.

"I, uh...followed you. I saw you walk in here, and I just couldn't resist seeing you again." Shane says, receiving a blushing smile from Thea.

"You know...the last time I saw you, we were kissing in my room on Christmas."

"Heh. Yeah, and your brother caught us with our shirts off and he told me to 'hit the road'. Awkward, huh?" He says nervously, never forgetting that night.

Thea chuckles. "Yeah. You hear about the new vigilante?" Thea asks, changing the subject to something less embarrassing.

"Oh. Yeah. The media's going crazy about him. Why?"

"Just...curious. You know how to find him?"

"Whoa, Thea. Are you a superhero groupie?" He teases.

"No. I just want to find him. He saved my life, Shane. I want to thank him. It's all I've been able to think about lately."

"Wow. Sounds pretty serious." Shane remarks. "I've never seen you so worked up."

"Well, as soon as I find him, I'll be back to being the boring and naive Thea Queen everybody knows and loves." She says sarcastically.

"I don't think you're boring." Shane says as he touches her hand, making her blush.

"How...gallant of you." Thea retorts.

* * *

- **Arrowcave** -

Hulk begins training, lightly punching a boxing dummy. Even a light tap is enough to make it fly across the room. Green Arrow sighs as he picks up the dummy and sets it down in front of Hulk.

"Again. Restrain the urge to hit it hard." Green Arrow instructs.

" **You think I'm not trying, Robin Hood**?"

"No. I think something's on your mind. Something...that is making you lose focus, making your strength rise. Block all other thoughts from your mind except to hit the dummy _lightly_." Green Arrow sternly says. Hulk sighs in annoyance as he does as he was told. Much to his surprise, the dummy didn't fly across the room again, though it did move a bit. "Good. Nice improvement. Looks like you're already on your way to improving yourself." Green Arrow says. Right after he says this, Nyssa and the ninjas accompanying her break into the Arrowcave.

" **Ninjas**?" Hulk asks in confusion.

"Correct. I am Nyssa al Ghul. Daughter of the Demon and member of the League of Assassins." Nyssa says confidently.

"Nyssa?" Canary says in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"This creature...He is a risk to the League. He must be eliminated."

" **You can try. Won't end well**." Hulk says, clenching his fists.

"Yes. For you." Nyssa says as the ninjas attack Canary and Green Arrow, swinging their swords at the two heroes while Hulk approaches Nyssa. She unsheathes her sword and slashes Hulk across the chest several times before he can even react.

" **Arrrrggghh**!" Hulk screams in pain as he puts his palm against his chest in an attempt to cover his wounds as they heal. Green Arrow and Canary finally take out their foes before noticing Nyssa standing over a wounded Hulk.

"Shame you have to die." Nyssa says as she raises her sword over Hulk's head. "You would've made a formidable member of the League." She says before swinging the sword down, only for Hulk to catch the blade inches from his head.

" **There's one problem, missy. I heal quickly**." Hulk taunts as the last of his slash wounds heals, much to Nyssa's astonishment. " **Bitch**." He says as he shatters Nyssa's sword before proceeding to 'lightly' throw Nyssa across the room. " **It's gonna take more than a sword to kill me**."

"Duly noted, beast. This isn't the end." Nyssa says as she glances at Canary.

"Nyssa..." She says in a sad way.

"I shall see you again, beloved." Nyssa says before tossing a smoke pellet on the ground. When the smoke clears, Nyssa is nowhere to be seen.

"Great. The League of Assassins." Canary says. "They're after us."

"Or to be more precise...they're after _him_." Green Arrow says, pointing at Hulk. "Because apparently, he's a threat to whatever they're planning."

"Yeah, but what are they planning?" Canary asks.

" **I got a question. Why did she call her 'beloved** '?" Hulk asks, pointing at Sara.

"Nyssa is...was Canary's girlfriend." Green Arrow answers.

Hulk's eyes focus on Canary for a bit. " **Oh. Interesting**..."

* * *

- **Later** -

As Thea leaves Big Belly Burger, a man pulls her into an alley and begins to feel her up, much to her disgust. As he puts his palm on her mouth to keep her quiet, a loud thud is heard. The man and Thea look in the same direction, seeing Hulk gazing at the two. Without saying anything, Hulk pulls the man away and tosses him out of the alley, where he lands on top of a car, shattering its windshield.

"No way..." Thea says as she looks at her savior, who then looks back at her.

" **I hear you've been looking for me**." Hulk says with a light smile.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **If you remember, Shane is the guy Thea hooked up with in the episode _Year's End_. I felt like adding him for the sake of it.**


	7. Top Dog

Thea looks at Hulk with wide eyes; she has been going crazy for at least a week trying to find Hulk, and now she was looking right at him, so she wasted no time reacting to this.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God! You're here!" Thea screams excitedly, startling Hulk, who looks at her with a gaze of confusion.

" **Uhhh**... **you okay**?" Hulk asks.

"S-Sorry. I've just been _really_ obsessed with finding you. Do you remember me? You saved my life once."

Hulk rubs the back of his neck for a bit before he remembers saving Thea. " **Hmmm**... **Clothing store. I did save you**."

Thea smiles and nods repeatedly. "Yeah! That's right!" She says before hugging him. "Thank you!"

" **Uhh**... **you're welcome**?" Hulk says, baffled by what she was doing.

"Oh, I have _so many things I want to ask you_!" Thea says excitedly as she stops hugging her savior.

* * *

- **Laurel's Apartmen** **t** -

Laurel sits in her room, waiting for something to happen when a police scanner goes off, where a first responder reveals that Hulk was spotted in an alley near Big Belly Burger. Laurel gets up, loads a handgun, and leaves. "I got you now..." Laurel says to herself as she drives off to confront Hulk.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Alleyway**

Hulk and Thea sit against a wall in the alley as they talk. The whole time, Thea can't stop looking at him in awe. "How strong are you?" Thea asks.

" **Heh. I'm the strongest there is, kid**." He says boastfully.

"Why did you save my life that night? I mean, you could've just walked away, left me to die. Why didn't you?"

" **Uh**... **You were in trouble. Can't exactly let someone die when I can do something about it**." Hulk answers.

A few minutes later, as a SWAT van pulls up a fair distance away from the two. Hulk stands up in front of Thea to shield her as several police officers and SWAT members aim their guns at him. Laurel joins them, pointing her handgun at Hulk before noticing Thea. " ** _Hmmm_**... ** _men with guns. Reminds me of that Frank Castle guy_**." Hulk mentally says to himself.

"Thea?" Laurel exclaims upon seeing the small young woman standing behind Hulk.

"Laurel?! What the hell are you doing?!" Thea asks angrily.

"My job. Get away from him." She says sternly.

"No." Thea says defiantly.

"Get...away from him. He is a killer, Thea." Laurel says insistently.

"No, he's not, Laurel! You're wrong about him. I don't care if he's a killer or not. He's a hero." Thea says defiantly.

" **Thea, listen to her. It's pointless to argue with her**." Hulk says. Thea sighs as she walks over to the officers.

"Don't hurt him, Laurel..." Thea begs.

"I'm sorry, Thea.." Laurel says as she shoots at Hulk, followed by the officers and SWAT members doing the same.

"No!" Thea screams as an officer holds her back. Much to everyone but Hulk's surprise, not a single bullet penetrated Hulk's skin.

" **Ha! The benefits of being bulletproof**." Hulk says as he charges at the men, punching and tossing them around with enough force to hurt them nonlethally. Green Arrow's training was short but effective in the long run. " _Don't lose control_..." Bruce mentally tells Hulk as he continues to fight the officers.

"This is impossible..." Laurel says to herself as Hulk overpowers the men. Laurel grabs a shotgun and cocks it, aiming it at Hulk, only for Thea to break free of the officer holding her and tugs on the shotgun. "Unh! Thea, let go!"

"No! I won't let you do this, Laurel!" Thea says defiantly, not letting go of the weapon.

"I have to take him down!" Laurel argues.

"No! You _want_ to take him down, because you're _jealous_! Jealous that he has all these cool powers, and all you have is your big ass!" Thea retorts meanly. In all this time, Hulk takes the last of the men down and tugs the shotgun away from the two women and tears it apart.

" **You done shooting at me**?" Hulk asks, with Laurel naturally being too scared to answer. " **Good. Now _back off_**." He says firmly as he starts to walk into the alley, followed closely by Thea.

"Thea-" Laurel begins to say, only for Thea to cut her off.

"Shut up, Laurel. Just _shut up_. I have nothing to say to you. You stupid, selfish bitch..." Thea says as she chases after Hulk, leaving Laurel behind in shame. "Hey. You okay, big guy?" Thea asks.

Hulk shrugs. " **Not the first time I've been shot at, Tiny Girl. I'll be okay**."

"Tiny? I am not tiny. I'm just young. Anyway. Do you...have a place to stay?" She asks.

Not wanting to make it too obvious who his other self is, Hulk shakes his head. " **Haven't really thought about that**."

Thea smiles to herself, ecstatic that her savior/obsession will be sleeping in her house. "Well, you can sleep at my house. My brother and my mom already know about you, so it's fine."

" **Heh. The whole city knows about me, kid**." Hulk says.

"So what's the harm in _two more_ people knowing about you?" Thea asks, to which Hulk shrugs.

" **Fair point. Which direction is your house**?" Hulk asks, to which Thea points in a general direction. Hulk grins as he looks at Thea. " **Hey. Want to see what else I can do**?"

Thea nods slowly as Hulk picks her up, holding her in a bridal fashion. "Uhhh...I'm flattered, but, what're you doing?"

" **Hold on tight, Tiny Girl**." Hulk says. Once Thea does so, he leaps high into the air towards the general direction of the Queen mansion.

"Don't call me Tiny Gi- _Ahhhhhhh_!" Thea screams loudly as Hulk soars through the sky as he holds her.

* * *

- **Queen Mansion** -

Thea continues to scream as Hulk accidentally slides along the ground upon landing and the two fall into the swimming pool. Thea coughs a bit as she climbs out of the pool while Hulk slowly rises to the surface of the water.

"Smooth landing, big man." Thea says sarcastically as Hulk climbs out of the pool.

" **Okay, not my finest moment**." Hulk retorts as he grabs some nearby towels and hands one of them to Thea, who proceeds to dry herself off as Hulk does the same to himself. Once they've dried off, Thea walks inside and opens her bedroom window, which by sheer dumb luck, happens to be just big enough for Hulk to fit. He lightly hops up just enough to reach the edge of the window and climbs into her room.

" _Oh_... _I can't believe that he's in my room_!" Thea mentally screams with joy to herself as Hulk looks around Thea's room.

" **Hmmm**... **I was expecting lots of pink**." Hulk teases.

Thea giggles. "I'm not a little girl, big guy."

" **Mm**... **then why are you such a midget**?"

Thea narrows her eyes. "Wait...what'd you just say?" Hulk grins as he repeats what he says, to which Thea growls. "That's not fair; you're like, ten feet tall!"

" **Hahaha**!" Hulk laughs.

Thea rolls her eyes as she sits on her bed. "So...are there others like you?"

" **Other heroes**?" Hulk asks, to which Thea nods. " **Hmm**... **yeah**. **The Punisher, some weirdo named Iron Fist, a strongman called Luke Cage. A blind man named Daredevil, and some woman that drinks too much named Jessica Jones**." Right after Hulk tells Thea about the Defenders and their abilities, a flash of light can be seen in the slit of Thea's door. Hulk slowly opens it, Lockjaw appearing on the other side. " **No way. Lockjaw**?" The oversized dog barks as he tackles Hulk to the ground and smiles.

"Holy crap!" Thea exclaims, making Lockjaw look up and lock eyes with the small human girl.

" **Oh**... **you better run, kid. Lockjaw has a thing for new faces**." Hulk teases as Thea runs out of her room. She wasn't given the nickname 'Speedy' for nothing. Despite her speediness, it was in vain. Lockjaw gets off of Hulk and chases after Thea, the ground shaking as he chases her. Several minutes go by as Thea keeps ahead of Lockjaw, though he eventually decides to cheat, using his teleportation power to suddenly appear in front of Thea.

"Ahhh!" Thea hollers out as she accidentally falls back in response to Lockjaw having powers. The large dog stands over her and starts licking her face. "Hahahaha! Hey, that tickles! Hulk, get him off of me! Hahaha!" She pleads as she flails her legs.

Hulk chuckles as Lockjaw keeps licking Thea's face. " **Alright. Lockjaw**." Much to Thea's surprise, the big dog stopped licking her and walked over to Hulk, who proceeded to pet the top of Lockjaw's big head.

Thea gets up and is confused, to say the least. "What the-? _That's a huge dog_!"

" **His name's Lockjaw**. **I met him a few years ago in Hawaii of all places. He's been my friend ever since**." Hulk continues to pet Lockjaw, who rubs against the green-skinned goliath.

"This is _so_ weird..." Thea says to herself as Moira walks into view, screaming with shock upon seeing Hulk and Lockjaw.

"Oh, my God." Thea groans in annoyance. "Mom, what're you doing here?" Thea asks.

"I-I heard a lot of rumbling." Moira explains as she looks at Lockjaw then Hulk. "S-So you're the one that saved my daughter's life?"

Hulk stops petting Lockjaw as he looks at Moira. " **Uh-huh**." Hulk replies, after which Moira walks up to him.

"Thank you...I cannot tell you how happy I am to see her safe because of you." Moira says with vast gratitude.

"Just wish Laurel could see that." Thea says coldly.

"What do you mean, Thea?" Moira asks.

"Laurel has gotten her own task force of cops to hunt Hulk down. She thinks he's some kind of menace." Thea says in answer as she crosses her arms.

Moira gasps, shocked that Laurel could do such a thing. She always liked Laurel, so she had a hard time believing that she would do such a thing to the city's newest hero.

" **She's an idiot**." Hulk says as he resumes petting Lockjaw. " **Pffft. Thinking she can take me down with guns**..." He mumbles.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Bus Station**

A muscular man walks out of a bus that pulls into Starling City. The man is wearing a long trenchcoat and is carrying two duffel bags. Instead of finding a place to sleep for the night, he follows some suspicious men into a shipyard, where several more equally suspicious men are buying and selling the Vertigo drug.

"One batch, two batch. Penny and dime." The man whispers to himself as he takes off his trenchcoat, revealing a bulletproof vest with a white skull spraypainted on it as he unzips one of his duffel bags, pulling out two M-16's as he walks over to the men before opening fire on them, letting out a primal roar of rage as the men are hit several times with bullets before falling to the ground, dead.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you guys enjoyed _the Defenders_ getting mentioned as well as the Punisher making an appearance akin to the final scene from _The Punisher Season 2._ **


	8. New Villains & Trends

- **Queen Mansion** -

 **Bruce's Bedroom**

After a long night, Hulk turns back into Bruce Banner and lays down in his nice comfortable bed, with Lockjaw sleeping on the floor, which the large dog found to be rather comfortable.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

Bruce and Lockjaw wake up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast, to which Lockjaw responds to by immediately teleporting into the kitchen, startling Moira, Oliver and Thea, who are already at the table. Moments later, Bruce walks in, fully dressed.

"That...dog...just...teleported." Moira says slowly as she processes what just happened. She was unaware of Lockjaw's abilities. Until now, anyway.

"Yeah. Lockjaw can do that." Bruce says as he sits next to Thea.

"So you basically brought home a superpowered dog. That is so _cool_!" Thea exclaims as she pets Lockjaw, who walked over and sat next to her.

"Well...Sure, Thea, but...what does...Lockjaw eat?" Moira asks in confusion as she looks at Bruce.

"Oh. Pffft. You don't have to worry about that, Moira. Lockjaw will eat any type of food. _Literally_." Bruce says as Lockjaw smiles at him.

"I love this dog." Thea says with glee as she tosses a piece of bacon towards Lockjaw, who easily catches it in his mouth and eats it. "Aww...so cute." She coos as she rubs the top of his head.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

At a warehouse by the docks, the man that shot up the Vertigo dealers last night sets up shop in an abandoned warehouse of some kind, loading bullets into cartridges of various guns, setting up sentries, and looking into the Starling City criminal database for various unsolved crimes, all the while spray painting a white skull onto an unused tactical vest, as his previous one was tattered with bullet holes.

"Maggot criminals...Think they can run this city with their drugs..." The man mutters as he stuffs a handgun into a holster on his hip, which he then conceals with a long leather coat as he departs into the city.

The man walks into a gun shop, clearly intimidating the owner as the man starting chatting him up.

"C-Can I help you, mister?" The gun shop owner asks nervously.

"Name's Pete. Pete Castiglioni. I need ammo for...assault rifles, SMG's, a pump-action shotgun, a couple of Beretta handguns, and a high-powered sniper rifle."

"Whoa, what do I look like, the owner of a military base? That's some serious hardware, Pete."

"Do you have the ammo, or do I have to break some bones?" 'Pete' asks without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Judging by what he did to the Vertigo dealers the night before, he wasn't afraid to hurt another man, even for doing something as simple as not giving him ammo for his guns.

"Whoa. Easy there, hot shot. I gotta ask. It's policy." The gun shop owner says, hoping to keep 'Pete' from getting more violent. "I'll get that ammo for you. Relax." He beckons as he starts grabbing several boxes of ammunition for the type of guns that 'Pete' was asking for.

* * *

- **Hours Later** -

 **Queen Mansion**

 **Bruce's Room**

Bruce is sitting on the edge of his bed, not really doing much as he hears Thea laughing, followed by the booming footsteps of Lockjaw. This is followed by Thea running into Bruce's room, trying to escape from Lockjaw.

"Bruce...you gotta help me!" Thea says breathlessly as Lockjaw teleports into the room.

Bruce sighs. "Lockjaw...stop." He calmly says, to which the large animal stops in his tracks.

Thea exhales a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Ooh! I'm completely out of breath!

Bruce chuckles slightly. "You'll get used to it, Speedy."

"I...don't think I want to. Heh." Thea chuckles tiredly as Oliver enters the room.

"Guys...there's something you gotta see." Oliver says as he turns Bruce's TV on.

"The city has been shaken to its core at several grisly gun-related murders being committed all over the city. The only thing connecting the murders it this: all the victims are criminals. An eyewitness says the man perpetrating the murders had a skull spray painted on a bulletproof vest of some kind. First, we got the Green Arrow. Then Hulk. Now a gun-toting madman that has officially been given the name 'the Punisher' by the citizens of this fair city, as well as the criminals that he hunts." A news report says as Oliver turns the TV off.

"Frank..." Bruce says softly, to which Thea, Oliver, and even Lockjaw takes notice of.

"What'd you say, Bruce?" Oliver asks, crossing his arms.

"The Punisher. I, uh...Well, Hulk has encountered him before. He's ex-military. His name is Frank Castle."

"Why is he killing those people?" Thea asks.

"Um...his entire family was killed in a gang war. He was the only survivor. Ever since that day...he's been obsessed with ending crime...his way." Bruce says sadly, feeling bad for Frank.

"Well, that's not how things work in this city. Heroes don't kill criminals, even if they deserve it." Oliver says.

* * *

- **Starling City Docks** -

Several Chinese people armed with guns are making a trade- several thousand dollars for a drug in a case marked, 'Rampage'.

"With this drug...we will have the strength to kill the Green Arrow...and to match the Hulk's power." One of the men says as a white haired woman nods her head.

"We'll take all of it." The woman says. Right on cue, the Punisher enters the scene, shooting at the Triad members with his assault rifle.

"Raaaahhhh!" The Punisher roars as several Triad members fall to his wrath. Soon, the white-haired woman is the only one left. "Last one."

"You think this ends with me? There'll be other Triad clans that won't stop until all of you vigilantes lay battered and broken at our feet!"

"Then I'll kill them too." Punisher says as the woman charges at him, knife in hand, only to be blasted in the chest by his shotgun. "Stupid bitch..." He mumbles as he uses a fragmentation grenade to destroy the case of the Rampage drug, though he takes a spare vial of the substance.

As the Punisher walks out, he is confronted by Green Arrow and the Canary. "Get out of the way." He says impatiently, tightly gripping his shotgun.

"No. I understand your need to fight crime, but your methods are wrong." Green Arrow says as he holds his bow.

"You know nothing, archer. You're the one whose way doesn't work, archer. You take them down, they'll get right back up. I hit them they stay down. It's permanent. Efficient. Now get out of the way...or I'll put a hole in your chest. Ditto for Blondie over there." Punisher says threateningly.

"Never gonna happen." Green Arrow says.

"Okay." Punisher says softly before aiming his shotgun at Green Arrow, who jumps out of the way as he pulls the trigger and fires an arrow at Frank, knocking the shotgun out of his hands, prompting him to draw one of his SMG's and fire at the two vigilantes erratically, though the heroes superior athleticism allows them to avoid the bullets until the SMG clicks. "Damn." Punisher mutters as he draws a combat knife and engages the two, swinging it skillfully, though the vigilantes have him beat when it comes to skill and fighting prowess. That is, until Frank kicks the Canary onto a pile of boxes before knocking Green Arrow down and tries to force the knife into his neck.

Suddenly, Frank feels something strong grab onto his leg and violently throw him off of Green Arrow. As he rolls along the concrete floor, Frank looks up, revealing Lockjaw and Hulk, the former of which was the one who threw him.

"Whoa!" Canary hollers upon seeing Lockjaw.

" **Sorry we're late. Rush hour**." Hulk remarks with a humorous smirk as he stands alongside Green Arrow and the Canary.

"That's a giant dog, Hulk." Canary says, trying to wrap her head around the concept of Lockjaw being so huge.

" **Yeah**." Hulk remarks.

"Big Green..." Frank groans as he slowly gets up. "I should've known you were involved with these twerps.

"Twerps?" Canary asks as if she was hurt by his 'insult'.

" **Frank...don't bother. These guys are tough. I've seen them in action; they're no pushovers. Then again...we're not pushovers either**." Hulk says in warning.

"Ugh." Frank groans as he clutches a pistol, only for Green Arrow to fling one of his wrist-mounted flechettes, knocking the gun out of his hand, much to his frustration. Green Arrow draws an arrow into his bow and aims it at Frank, hitting him in the shoulder. He draws another arrow, shooting it into his leg, keeping him from attacking. He then draws one more arrow, pointing it directly at Frank's head.

"Frank Castle...you have failed this city." Green Arrow says as he releases the arrow...but it never landed, as Hulk caught the arrow with his large hand. "Hulk, what are you doing?!"

" **You will not kill him, Robin Hood. He might be a killer, but he's killing murderers, drug dealers. People that hurt others**." Hulk says.

"Hulk, killing isn't the answer. You, of all people should know that!" Green Arrow argues, pointing his bow at Hulk.

"Killing is the answer! The only answer, Arrow Boy!" Frank interjects, to which Lockjaw barks at.

" **Stop arguing. Robin Hood, you even try to shoot another arrow...I get really mad...** " Hulk says, clenching his fist. Naturally, Green Arrow backs off immediately. " **Get out of here, Frank**."

Frank nods and begins to walk away. "Good to see you again, Green." He says to Hulk as he departs.

* * *

- **Later** -

After Green Arrow and Canary depart, Hulk walks along the sidewalk of a long street, getting close to an electric power plant, noticing a hooded man brandishing a gun. As Hulk walks over to inspect the suspicious man, he pulls out a submachine gun and unloads it on Hulk, who shakes his head in annoyance as the bullets just bounce off of him. As the man struggles to load a new clip, Hulk stomps over and kicks the man into one of the generators of the power plant, lethal amounts of electricity surging through the man as he screams in agony, the electricity practically cooking his insides and his skin is charred and burned beyond recognition.

" **Ew**..." Hulk remarks as he looks around for potential witnesses, noticing a camera on a building...pointing right at him. " **Crap**..." Hulk says softly as he leaps away, the body of the criminal slowly crumbling away as it's replaced by a blue ball of electric energy, which slowly grows into a monstrous, yet somewhat humanoid form, its face resembling a black skull.

" _I am...energy! I...am...Zzzax_!" The strange being stutters out as he begins to absorb the electricity from the power plant, causing power to go out all over the city, even the power at the Queen mansion. After absorbing the electricity, Zzzax flees the scene, floating away into some power lines.

* * *

- **Queen Mansion** -

 **Thea's Room**

With the power out, Thea fumbles around, accidentally tripping over Lockjaw, who was lying in the middle of her room. "Ai!" She yelps as she falls on her stomach. "Oof..." She groans as Lockjaw gets up and looks over her, sniffing her and licking her face, clearly worried about her after hearing her groan. "Yeah. Hi, Lockjaw." Thea groans as she says this. Suddenly, a loud booming thud could be felt as well as heard. Thea smiles while Lockjaw perks his head to the source of the thud. "Hulk..." Thea says excitedly.

Hulk enters the house, immediately getting a welcoming hug from Thea, his biggest fan. " **Hey, kid**." Hulk says as he hugs the small girl.

"Where've you been? I missed you..." Thea playfully whines as she gives Hulk her best 'puppy dog' expression.

" **Out and about**." Hulk answers.

"Well, what about that Punisher guy? He's been killing people; you should go deal with _him_." Thea says, unaware of his connection to the gun wielding vigilante.

" **Heh. He's not my problem**."

"What? How come? He's a killer. Ergo, your problem." Thea argues.

" **You know it's not that simple; especially when he's concerned**."

"Because his family was killed by thugs and punks?"

" **Exactly, kid**." Hulk snaps back. " **Just...back off of him, okay**?"

Thea was genuinely shocked that Hulk raised his voice to her; Hulk was like a celebrity to her. "O-Okay. I'm s-sorry."

" **No. I'm sorry. Shouldn't have raised my voice. Good night**." Hulk said rushedly as he hurries to his room upstairs and closed the door before Thea could even realize what just happened.

* * *

- **Bruce's Room** -

Hulk sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor in frustration. Having nothing else to do, he exits his room through the window. " ** _Gotta blow off some steam_**..." Hulk says to himself as he leaves the massive property and heads into the city.

* * *

- **Verdant** -

Hulk enters the nightclub, startling the people that're already there, though the mood changes, as they resume dancing and drinking while Hulk approaches the bar.

"Hulk? Never seen you here. Gotta admit...I never pegged you as the type of guy to walk into a bar." A male bartender says to the green giant. "What can I get you? Beer, whiskey?"

" **Um**..." Hulk says, unsure of what to get; he _really_ wasn't a guy that went out in public, but he is willing to start trying. " **Whiskey. Leave the bottle**."

"Heh. Anything for you, my man." The bartender says as he grabs a whiskey bottle from a shelf and places it in front of Hulk.

" **Thanks**." Hulk says as he takes a large swig from the bottle. " **Ah. Whoo**!"

"First time drinker, my friend?" The bartender asked.

" **Ohhh...yeah**." Hulk groans. The bartender chuckles as he tends to other customers. As Hulk takes a much smaller swig, a beautiful brunette woman with tanned skin and a slim figure walks up to him, wearing a bright red dress that shows off her breasts.

"Well, well, well." She says flirtatiously. "Never thought I'd see Hulk in a bar, drinking whiskey."

Hulk looks at the woman, his heart fluttering upon looking at her and seeing how beautiful she looked in her dress. " **Starting a new trend. Who are you**?"

The woman smiles. "Erin. But, uh..., you can call me _anything_ you want." Erin says _very_ suggestively. "I've heard many things about you."

" **Like what**?" Hulk asks as he takes a sip of whiskey.

"You're _very_ strong...bullets bounce right off of you...the police hate you..." Erin slowly says.

" **And how do you feel about those...rumors or whatever**?" Hulk asks.

"I think the cops are jealous; you have all these awesome powers. Strength, speed, immunity to bullets. They hate that you have those things." Erin says with a smirk as she looks at him. "Personally...I think it's pretty cool that you're using your powers to be a vigilante like the Hood and his sexy, busty sidekick." She says, bringing up Green Arrow and Canary.

" **Thanks...I guess**." Hulk says softly as he slides the whiskey bottle to Erin.

"Aww. Well, aren't you a sweetheart?" Erin teases as she takes a swig out of the bottle.

" **Not really. I'm more of a fighter**." Hulk replies.

"Hehe. I noticed. All those police reports of the criminals you busted, the videos your fans posted online. You've become an overnight celebrity." Erin says as she slides the bottle back to Hulk. "Oh, and, uh, I'm more of a _lover_ than a fighter." She remarks with a seductive wink, making Hulk feel flustered as Erin touches his leg. "You, uh...wanna get out of here?"

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

 **Erin's House**

Hulk and Erin enter her house, shutting the door behind them as Erin abruptly kisses Hulk, catching him by surprise.

" **Why'd you kiss me**?" Hulk asks between kisses.

"Because I _want_ you, silly. Now, just keep quiet..." Erin whispers seductively as she kisses him again, this time more aggressively as she pushes him against a wall before sliding her dress off, revealing her lady parts covered by black lingerie. Hulk smiles widely as he kisses her with equal passion, taking the action to the bedroom, where Erin lays on top of him and kisses him repeatedly...

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Uh-oh! Hulk villain Zzzax has entered the scene, and Hulk has now become a ladies man, albeit reluctantly.**

 **Sorry if the idea of Hulk doing it with a human woman feels weird.**


	9. Shock of All Shocks

- **The Next Morning** -

 **Erin's House**

As Hulk sleeps after a passionate night of lovemaking, Erin cuddles with him, several minutes passing before her eyes slowly open. She rubs her eyes before looking at her slumbering lover, propping her head up as she watches him sleep, smiling with deep satisfaction. She runs her along his bare chest, softly moaning at how surprisingly smooth his skin felt.

"Thank you..." Erin softly says, kissing Hulk's forehead as she tries to get up, but her legs are numb; no doubt from the two's...nocturnal activities from last night. "The hell?" Erin says to herself as she taps her legs. "Great. I can't even move..." She mutters as Hulk stirs in the bed, now laying on his stomach.

Minutes pass as Erin can finally move her legs. Wasting no time, she slowly rises from her bed, hoping that she doesn't wake Hulk up. She then tiptoes into her kitchen and makes some bagels, making sure to make double for Hulk. Hulk was a _really_ big guy, so she only assumed that he would have to eat a lot to get his energy. Right as she makes a total of five to six bagels, Hulk sits up in the bed and stretches. As he yawns, Erin walks into the room, holding a plate of bagels and a glass of milk, smiling as she hands the items to Hulk.

" **Um...thanks**?" Hulk said questionably, unaware of the custom of lovers eating breakfast in bed.

"It's breakfast, silly. What, no woman has ever given you breakfast in bed before?" She asks with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Hulk shakes his head. " **Nope. Never had a woman**."

Erin's jaws drops at this news. "No...You mean to say...you've never had sex?" She asks as she sits on the bed.

" **No. Especially not when the whole world is scared of me. Glad that doesn't apply here**." Hulk says, to which Erin giggles in response.

"Yeah. Last night was...Whew! Hehe." Erin chuckles, remembering how wild things got between the two of them last night.

" **I didn't...hurt you, did I? It got pretty fast**." Hulk asks.

Erin shakes her head. "No. I'll admit I could barely keep up with you, but it was great." She says sweetly.

Hulk smiles. " **Wow. First time, and it wasn't a disappointment**." Hulk says with a teasing smirk.

Erin giggles. "You're funny. Well, enjoy your breakfast...my hero." She says seductively as she heads into the kitchen to eat her own bagels. Hulk smiles as he bites into his butter covered bagels.

" **Yum**..." Hulk says with a mouth full of bagel. As he finishes his big breakfast, he hears a ringing coming from his pants pocket. He quickly pulls out a phone, carefully gripping it as he answers, hearing Thea's voice on the other end. " **Hello**?"

"Hulk? Oh, thank God you answered. We need your help. Lockjaw is driving Mom crazy; first he ate half the food in the pantry, and now he's tracking wet mud all over the carpet."

Hulk sighs, feeling bad at how he and Thea's last conversation ended...with him yelling at her. " **I'll be right over**."

"Hulk? I think we also need to talk. About last night." Thea adds.

" **Yeah. See you soon, kid**." Hulk says as he hangs up.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk leaps onto the front lawn of the Queen estate, once again making the ground shake upon landing. Thea takes notice of this and smiles as she opens the door, smiling more upon seeing Hulk standing in front of her, looming over her like a big tower. " **Hey, kid**." Hulk says softly.

"Hey. I-I missed you." Thea says rather pathetically.

" **Where is he**?" Hulk asks, not bothering to waste any time.

"Uh...Living room." Thea says as she points in the general direction of the living room. Hulk nods as he walks past her and sees Lockjaw laying on the ground, chewing on some raw meat. " **Oh, boy**..." He mutters to himself. " **Lockjaw**!" He says sternly, to which Lockjaw stops chewing and smiles at Hulk. " **Boy...stop wrecking the place**." Lockjaw whines as he reluctantly stops chewing the tasty looking steak. Hulk turns around, only to be blocked by Thea.

"Hulk...can we talk?" She asks softly, to which Hulk nods. Thea lightly smiles as the two head upstairs to her room.

* * *

- **Thea's Room** -

Hulk walks into her room and closes the door behind him as Thea sits on her bed, sighing deeply before looking up at Hulk. "I'm sorry, Hulk." Thea says.

" **For what**?" Hulk asks, wanting Thea to really work for his forgiveness.

"Hehe. You know what. For...pushing and pushing about the Punisher being a menace or whatever. Clearly you care about him...for some reason. I was being ignorant, and a brat. I'm sorry. Really." She says apologetically. "The last thing I wanted was to argue with my personal superhero." She says before looking at the floor in shame.

Hulk sighs as he looks down at the tiny girl. " **Hey**." He says, prompting Thea to look up at him. " **You're forgiven...midget**."

"Grrr...Stop calling me that, you...you...green bean!" Thea retorts pathetically.

" **Ouch. You really wounded me with that**." Hulk says sarcastically, to which Thea cutely giggles.

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

Meanwhile, in the city, Zzzax approaches another electric power plant, slaughtering the workers and absorbing the electricity, growing larger and glowing a brighter shade of blue. " _Zzzax need more! Zzzax want more_!" The electrical being says primitively as the Glades go dark, as well as other sections of the city.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

 **Arrowcave**

Green Arrow and the Canary stand around as the lights turn off as a result of Zzzax absorbing all the electricity. Green Arrow groans in annoyance as a blond woman with glasses and an African-American man walk downstairs.

"Anyone wanna explain why the power is going out?" The man asks.

"Somebody not paying their electric bill?" The woman jokingly asks.

"I doubt that, considering this sort of thing is happening everywhere, even the Glades." Green Arrow says. "It just...doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe some punk is playing around at one of the city's power plants." The man adds.

"I don't know, Diggle." Green Arrow says. "It's just...strange." He says as he looks at Canary. "Find the big guy. Bring him here. See if he knows anything." The Canary nods as she departs from the Arrowcave.

* * *

- **Queen Mansion** -

 **Bruce's Room**

Several hours pass as Hulk and Thea enjoy each other's company; watching movies, Thea asking questions about Hulk's abilities, et cetera. Soon after, Thea fell asleep, cuddling with him, an adorable smile on her face. Hulk smiles as he watches Thea slumber, only to pick her up and carry her back to her own bedroom and put her on her bed before departing the mansion alongside Lockjaw, who teleports Hulk and himself to the Glades.

* * *

- **The Glades** -

Upon their arrival, Hulk and Lockjaw quietly walk through the slums of the Glades and notice several criminals backing away from the two in fear. Clearly Hulk's reputation for targeting and eliminating criminals was starting to pay off. As Hulk and his trusted canine companion continue to walk around, the Canary comes into view, walking over to the duo.

"Hey, Hulk. Big Dog." She says in welcoming.

" **Canary**." Hulk says with a smile; he was always happy to see her. " **What is it**?"

"Need you at the...cave. The Green Arrow needs to talk to you." She says as she pets Lockjaw's head.

" **Again**?" Hulk asks as if he is annoyed by the gesture.

The Canary nods. "Mmm-hmm, and he won't take no for an answer, green."

Hulk growls softly and sighs. " **Fine. We'll go**."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **The Arrowcave**

Hulk, the Canary, and Lockjaw appear in the room, courtesy of Lockjaw himself. Needless to say, Hulk and Lockjaw's appearance startled Diggle and Felicity.

"Ahhhh!" Felicity yelps in shock, followed by Diggle.

" **Urgh! Loud**!" Hulk complains as he plugs his ears. " **Clearly not a horror movie fan**..."

"Y-You're talking! The giant, green...thing is talking. Oh, that is one big dog!" Felicity exclaims. Clearly she has not heard of Hulk or his actions as a vigilante.

"Felicity, he's always been able to talk." Green Arrow says in annoyance. " _Geez, you are stupid_." He thinks to himself.

Hulk rolls his eyes. " **Who's the nerd**?"

"N-Nerd?" Felicity says. "Uh...I prefer the term computer technician. Or hacker. Nerd is...It's just offensive!"

" **Rrr...No, it isn't. At all.** " Hulk retorts. " **Puny Banner is a nerd; you don't see him whining about it**." He says, accidentally giving away his identity.

"Wait. You know Bruce?" Green Arrow asks, cocking his head slightly.

"Urgh..." Hulk stutters. "Oops."

"Hulk...How do you know Bruce?" Green Arrow asks, leaving the Canary in the dark on what he's talking about.

"Can I talk to the big guy for a moment?" Canary asks as she pulls him away. "So...who's that woman I saw you with?" Canary asks, referring to Erin.

" **Urgh**..." Hulk mumbles as he tries to remember. " **You mean Erin? Pfft. One time thing**."

Canary sighs in relief as she smiles, happy to hear that she might still have a chance to win Hulk's heart as the two walk back to the group. "Good. So...who's this Bruce everyone keeps mentioning?"

" **Urr**..." Hulk grunts. Seeing no easier way to explain it, he reluctantly shifts back to Bruce Banner, much to the shock of everyone.

"You're him?" Green Arrow asks, genuinely shocked.

"Wow. Gotta admit...I didn't expect this." The Canary says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"E-Expect what?" Bruce tiredly asks as Diggle grabs a blanket for Bruce and wraps it around him.

"For the big guy to be...Well, scrawny." The Canary answers.

"I-It's a long story, miss." Bruce stammers as he sits down.

"So...what's the deal with the oversized bulldog?" Felicity interrupts, pointing at Lockjaw, who barks at her.

"That's...also a long story." Bruce says as he looks at the Canary. "The Other Guy...he says he likes you." He says to the busty female vigilante, making her internally squeal. Outwardly, she blushes, which is concealed from the others' view by her mask.

* * *

- **Later** -

As Bruce comes clean and explains how he and the Hulk came to be, the lights begin to flicker. Suddenly, Zzzax materializes above the group, arcs of electricity emanating from his body, as well as his fingertips.

"Ahhhh!" Felicity screams once again. "Now, what is that?!"

" _Energy...is near! Must...feed on energy! I am Zzzax_!" The electrical being says in a menacing stutter. The Canary idiotically charges at Zzzax, bo staff in hand, only for Zzzax to knock her aside, triggering an immediate transformation out of Bruce.

" **You hurt Canary! I will smash you**!" Hulk roars out as he lunges at Zzzax. Unfortunately, the result is the same; Hulk gets knocked down, only for Zzzax to unleash a barrage of lightning onto Hulk, which surges through his brain. Thinking quickly, Green Arrow draws a magnetized arrow and shoots it into Zzzax, causing the creature to shriek in immense pain as it ceases its attack on the gamma goliath.

" _Zzzax angry! Zzzax kill you all_!" He says in anger before retreating. Canary groans as she gets up and runs over to Hulk.

"Hey. Big guy, you okay?"

" **Urgh...Where am Hulk**?" He asks primitively, much to everyone's shock. " **Who's pretty woman**?" Hulk asks, looking at the Canary.

"Why is he talking like that?" Diggle asks.

" **Why everyone look at Hulk funny**?" Hulk asks again as Lockjaw nuzzles him, softly whimpering.

The Canary looks at him, saddened by what has happened. "Ollie...what do we do?"

Green Arrow shrugs. "Whatever...Zzzax did to him, it...I don't know. Felicity? Your theory?"

"Um...judging by his drastic change in vocabulary, my theory is when Zzzax electrocuted him, it must've fried his brain."

"Is it permanent?" Canary asks, getting a shrug of uncertainty from Felicity. "Damn it! Don't you worry, Hulk. We'll find a way to make you smart again...

Hulk nods his head. " **Uh...okay, pretty woman**."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Uh-oh! Hulk has been regressed to being simpleminded. Things are probably gonna get weird next chapter!**


	10. Snuffing Out Zzzax

- **Arrowcave** -

As Sara tends to the amnesiac Hulk, Green Arrow, Felicity and Diggle talk privately, trying to figure out what's going on. "Okay, how do we fix this, Felicity?" Green Arrow asks.

"Well, it would appear that being electrocuted by Mr. Electric-and-Scary literally fried his brain, leading to a massive regression in intelligence as well as amnesia. He's probably gonna be in and out of it for a while." Felicity says as she shows a scan of Hulk's brain on a monitor.

Diggle winces at the scan. "I bet the big guy felt that."

"At least we know that my magnetized arrows can hurt him. Should make more..." Green Arrow says as he walks away, no doubt to make more magnetized arrows.

Cut over to Sara, who is sitting next to Hulk. "You doing alright, big guy? You took quite a beating..."

" **Urr...Hulk head hurt**." Hulk groans as he clutches his head, still suffering from literal aftershock.

"Oh. Well, hopefully it'll pass. Do you know who I am?" She asks, hoping that Hulk knows who she is.

" **Mmm...Blond Girl...Hulk friend**?" Hulk says, unable to remember much of anything.

"Yeah. I am your friend. Well...maybe more than that." Sara says with a light chuckle.

" **More than friend? Huh**?" Hulk says, puzzled by Sara's words. " **What you mean, Blond Girl**?"

"Heh. What I mean...is that I'm your girlfriend. Also, my name is Sara."

" **S-S-Sara**..." Hulk says, struggling to say her name, as he had gotten used to just calling her 'Blond Girl'.

"Yeah. That's my name..." Sara says softly as she playfully nudges him. "Now you know who I am, Big Green."

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

 **Main Power Grid**

Zzzax heads to an untouched power plant and begins to drain power from the main grid, growing larger and glowing brighter. "Zzzax must have...all power!" The electrical being roars as power goes out all over the city, including the Arrowcave.

* * *

- **Queen Mansion** -

 **Thea's Room**

As Thea watches TV, the power goes out. "Aww! Not again..." Thea whines. "Why does the power keep going out?" She asks herself as she sits in the dark. Moira checks the circuit breakers and flips each and every one, but nothing happens. "Strange...it's like they're completely fried..." She says with bewilderment.

* * *

- **Arrowcave** -

Hulk stands alongside Sara and Lockjaw as Green Arrow and Felicity go over their plan on defeating Zzzax. " **What Robin Hood trying to say**?" Hulk asks.

Green Arrow sighs. "The plan is simple. We lure Zzzax out into the open with a machine that exudes _immense_ electrical energy. He's made it pretty clear that he's dependent on the stuff."

"Then you will beat down Zzzax with these Power Gauntlets until he's weak enough to where you can beat him with your own fists." Felicity adds, showing Hulk a picture of some large metal gauntlets on her tablet.

"But what if Zzzax destroys the machine?" Sara asks.

"Then we do this the old-fashioned way...with magnetized arrows. They won't kill it, but they'll slow him down." Green Arrow says as he puts several magnetized arrows into his quiver. "Zzzax might be powerful...but I won't let him destroy my city. I won't."

"As far as speeches go...I give it...a three out of five." Sara says.

Hulk chuckles. " **Sara funny. Hulk will smash Zzzax**!"

"I'm down for that." Diggle says as he loads his handguns with magnetized rounds.

"I'll...be here. You know, not getting hurt." Felicity says awkwardly.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **City Streets**

Hulk, along with Lockjaw and his new friends walk into the streets, with Hulk carrying the Power Gauntlets in one hand while carrying the electricity machine over his shoulder. He then carefully puts the machine down as he puts the gauntlets on. Sara walks up to him and turns them on, which hum as energy courses through them.

"You alright, big guy?" Sara asks Hulk, who simply nods his head. "I'm not much for speeches...but I will say two things: Kick his ass...and don't die."

Hulk nods again as he looks down at Sara. " **Hulk promise**."

Green Arrow looks at the two as he turns the big machine on, which emits a big electrical signal. " _The entire city is dark; there's no way he'll miss an energy signature this big_." Felicity says through his earpiece.

"Got it. See you soon, Felicity." Green Arrow says as he hangs up. "I hope..." He silently says.

As the group of vigilantes stand around, a buzzing sound can be heard as a tiny spark of blue electricity surges from a lamp post. Suddenly, the spark explodes into Zzzax's fully developed form, who growls at the heroes. " _Zzzax...destroy you! Zzzax is...eternal_!" The being says before blasting at the ground, knocking the heroes away. Green Arrow groans as he takes aim with his bow and fires, striking Zzzax in the chest. The arrow takes immediate effect, making Zzzax scream as he grips the arrow, but it only hurts him more. Hulk, upon seeing this, leaps upwards at Zzzax and punches him, causing even more excruciating pain on the electric monster.

" **Ha! Zzzax not tough**!" Hulk primitively says as he continues to beat Zzzax with the gauntlets, making his physical form whither. Desperate, Zzzax knocks Hulk away, back handing him into a building before focusing on Sara, utilizing some electric currents to lift her into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Sara screams as the electric currents surge throughout her body.

Hulk looks up and sees Sara in pain. " **SARA**!" Seeing her in pain set Hulk off like an overprotective dog as he lunged at Zzzax and pulled Sara out of the electric being's grip, despite the pain of being in close proximity to his electric body. Sara starts to fall, only for Lockjaw to teleport into the air and catch her as Hulk holds onto Zzzax. " **ZZZAX HURT SARA! HULK NOW HURT ZZZAX**!" He then starts punching Zzzax so hard that it causes the gauntlets to shatter. His punches stagger the electric being as Green Arrow fires more of his magnetized arrows, weakening Zzzax even further.

" _Hulk! Drag Zzzax to the ground! He'll lose his charge if he touches the ground_!" Felicity shouts into Hulk's earpiece. Hulk grunts in answer as he starts dragging his electric foe to the ground. Despite his constant flailing and shrieking protests, Zzzax is unable to to break free of Hulk's grasp. No matter how hard he electrocuted Hulk, he wouldn't let go, as his rage was the only thing he was focusing on at the moment.

" **DIE**!" Hulk roars loudly as he starts slamming Zzzax on the paved road again and again, each strike cracking the ground more and more as Zzzax's physical form got weaker and weaker until Hulk presses him to the ground, making his body begin to fade from existence.

" _Zzzax...just wanted to...live_..." Zzzax weakly says as Hulk plunges his massive right fist through Zzzax's head, making him disappear for good.

" **Ohhh**..." Hulk groans as he lays on his back, totally wiped out from the brawl. As he does this, the rest of the team stare at Hulk, terrified by his power. They've never seen anyone get that powerful in such a short amount of time like Hulk did.

"Ollie..." Sara softly says.

"I saw it, Sara." Green Arrow says, his eyes never leaving Hulk, not even for a second.

"I'd hate to see Big Green on a bad day..." Diggle mumbles as Sara slowly approaches Hulk.

"Hey...You okay?" She asks, making Hulk weakly stand up and look at her.

" **Yep. Good to see you...Sara**." Hulk says, finally retaining his intelligence.

"Hulk? Are you...smart again?" Sara asks.

" **Uh-huh. Also...I remember you saying that you're my girlfriend**." Hulk says with a teasing grin as he crosses his arms.

Sara blushes in embarrassment. "Crap." She says before looking at Green Arrow and Diggle. "It's okay. He's smart again!"

"What? He's smart again?!" Felicity shouts through Hulk's earpiece, causing loud feedback.

" **Ow! Not so loud...my brain is still fuzzy from all that electroshock**!" Hulk says as he pulls his earpiece out.

Sara chuckles as the power unexpectedly turns back on all over the city. "Power's back."

"Good." Diggle says as he holsters his guns.

" **I could use a drink...or two**..." Hulk groans, to which Sara giggles as she holds his hand.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Sara says, leading the others away, unaware that a woman in black had recorded the entire battle.

"Waller, I've sent you the footage. That...thing is incredible. I've never seen a thing with that much power..." The woman says into a headset.

" _That's precisely why we need him...Hulk would be an excellent candidate for Task Force X. Find a way to him. We must get him._ " An African-American woman sternly says on the other end. " _Waller, over and out_."

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

 **Dark Alley**

A thug wanders through an alley after committing a crime, only to cross paths with a _very_ beautiful redhead, who draws an arrow into a curved bow and points it right at him. "Whoa! Easy, girlie. You don't have to do that..." The man says as he raises his hands in surrender.

The girl scoffs. "Of course I do. You're nothing. Nothing but a scum-covered pest...and I'm the exterminator."

"W-Who the hell are you?"

"I...am Flechette." She says with a smile before releasing the arrow, which plunges into his chest, killing him. Satisfied with the resulting death, she sheathes her bow and walks away, swaying her hips in a sexy way.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **The character of Flechette will likely go by the secondary codename, "The Scarlet Archer." She'll probably be much like the character Cupid, only she's obsessed with Hulk.**


	11. Task Force X’s New Addition

- **Washington D.C.** -

 **Restaurant**

An African American woman sits at a table with a small group of governmental representatives. The woman smiles as she looks at the reps. "Ladies. Gentlemen. As you are aware, Starling City was struck by a series of random blackouts. But what the press didn't reveal was that the blackouts were caused by severe loss of electricity at various power plants, some of them were even drained of power simultaneously.

"What're you saying, Waller, that some moron with an electromagnet was walking around and just started sucking the power out of various electrical power plants?" One of the representatives asked.

"Yes, except the moron you're referring to was a humanoid creature...made out of the same energy it was absorbing. Many eyewitnesses said it called itself 'Zzzax'.

"That thing was pronounced dead. It hasn't been seen since that night, Waller. Why are we even having this meeting?" The rep asks, a tone of impatience in his voice.

"Preparation. What if the next time a monster like Zzzax shows up, we can't counteract it? Well, I'll tell you. We use Task Force X."

The rep groans. "This again?" He says in his mind. "Waller, we've already denied your little team concept."

"Yes. But this time, you're going to listen." Waller says sternly as she holds a thick binder and places it in front of the representative. "Individual number one. Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, the man that never misses."

"Absolutely not. Waller, Deadshot is a wanted man that has killed hundreds."

"That's precisely why he's part of Task Force X. He's good at killing. But despite that kill streak of his, he has a weakness."

"And what would that be? Money?" The rep snaps at Waller as he looks at Deadshot's profile.

"No. A very young and talented honor student at Gotham." Waller remarks as the rep looks at the next profile. "Tatsu Yamashiro. She was a normal Japanese woman, married to a good man...until gangsters killed him with a katana. Tatsu stole that same sword and killed the gangsters with it, dubbing it, 'Soultaker'. According to her, it holds the souls of every person killed by it, including her husband."

"Quite a tragic case...but she seems more sane than the others." The rep says, saddened by Katana's backstory.

"Wait till you see the next one." Waller says as she puts the next file on the table.

"No. Uh-uh. Not her." The rep says upon seeing the file's picture.

"Yes, her. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, former therapist at Arkham Asylum until she met a certain clown. The Joker. She fell for the Clown Prince almost right away. Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong." Waller says with snark as she chows down on a juicy steak.

"First a deadly sharpshooter, now the Joker's girlfriend. What's next?" The representative asks as he flops to the next profile and grimaces in disgust. "The Croc?"

Waller nods. "Waylon Jones. Evolution took a step back for him. He's strong, incredibly resilient to blunt force trauma...and he's aquatic. This team will require some heavy muscle."

"Mr. Jones is convicted of murder and cannibalism, Amanda. Next to Harley Quinn, he is the last person you want running free." The rep says shakily.

"He will be on a _very_ tight leash. I can assure you that. Now...onto the next one. El Diablo. The King of Flames."

"The guy that incinerated his whole family?" He asks.

"That's the one. He may have a short fuse, but he packs a lot of literal firepower." Amanda says as she shows him the next profile, showing an Aussie in a beanie. "Digger Harkness, also known as Captain Boomerang. He robbed every bank in Australia, and now he's moving in on every bank and diamond exchange here in the States."

"Why him, Waller? He's a nobody."

"Because he had a close encounter with a metahuman...and lived to tell the tale. That gives him experience, albeit minimal. Now...the firestarter." Waller says as she brings up a file marked, 'El Diablo'. "This man has the remarkable ability to create and manipulate flames to his whim. He killed his own family with this power...then turned himself in out of grief."

"For crying out loud, Waller. You're reaching my limit. This man is a killer." The representative says, getting more unsure about Task Force X by the second.

"So are the others, but there are two that make the rest look like amateurs. First...the witch."

"A witch?" The representative asks in surprise that Waller would have access to a being with magical abilities.

"Mm-hm. This one might be one of the most powerful beings on the planet. She was discovered by one Dr. June Moone. She tricked her into releasing her and took over her body, and now she works for me."

"How do you control this witch, Waller? A magic dog whistle?"

"No. My people went back to the cave where Moone found the witch. We found the witch's heart." Waller says as she opens a briefcase, revealing a strange looking object nestled next to a hunk of C-4.

" _That's_ her heart?" The rep asks in disbelief.

"You bet it is. As long as I have it, the witch does whatever I tell it. Now...for the masterpiece. The monster." Waller smiles as she shows the rep some video footage of Hulk fighting the military from many years ago, as well as traffic cam footage of him fighting criminals as well as Zzzax.

"What the hell...?" The rep softly says as he watches the Hulk footage, a look of shock and horror on his face.

"I'm sure you've heard of Starling City's new protector? The Gamma Giant?" Amanda asks with a light grin. "That's him."

"You want to assemble a team of killers, thieves, maniacs, and a witch as well as a mindless monster?" The rep asks, convinced now that Waller was insane.

"Yes. But the creature is not mindless. I have a source that told me he can speak quite intelligently. With that creature on our side, there isn't a single threat, normal, superhuman or magical, that we can't handle."

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

June Moone sleeps at home when she accidentally mumbles 'Enchantress' in her sleep, allowing her other self to emerge. "Free at last from my mortal prison. Now...to destroy this world and revert it to the ways of my time." The Enchantress says to herself before teleporting to an unknown location.

* * *

- **Starling City** -

Hulk is wandering around the city on his own, looking for potential crimes to stop. He was currently on his own, as Team Arrow was out of town, and they asked Hulk to watch over the city until they return. He sighs to himself as he heads into a nearby park and sits by a duck pond, ignoring various citizens who ran away. Clearly, they were new to reacting to him being the city's protector. As Hulk enjoys the serene quietness of the duck pond, it is rudely interrupted by a large military helicopter which lands a distance away from the duck pond. Hulk growls, irritated by the abrupt arrival as a man in a military uniform exits the aircraft. The man gulps nervously upon seeing Hulk in the distance, but slowly approaches him regardless, noticing Hulk stand up and get into a fighting position.

"You...You the Hulk?" The man asks nervously.

Hulk growls, not trusting anyone in a military uniform due to...personal experiences. " **Grr**. **What's it to you**?"

"Rick Flag. I'm here on behalf of Amanda Waller. She wants you to be enlisted in her pet project known as Task Force X. A meta-human threat known as the Enchantress poses a threat to the planet, and Task Force X might be our only hope of stopping her. Waller wants you on that task force." Rick says as he holds his hand out for Hulk to shake.

Hulk growls, not trusting Flag one bit. However, seeing as how he hadn't fought another superhuman threat since Zzzax, he was interested, so he grunts. " **Fine...but only because I'm bored**."

"Done." Rick says as the two shake hands. "Welcome to Task Force X."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **The version of the Suicide Squad I'm using is the movie version, as it's more interesting**.


	12. Working With Villains

After agreeing to join Task Force X, Hulk enters the large helicopter, which thankfully, could hold his weight. "Alright. Listen up. The mission is pretty simple. There's a superhuman threat in Midway City that could potentially spread to the whole world. You'll be going in with a team."

" **A team**?" Hulk asks.

"That's right. A team. I have surveillance photos of you and the Arrow fighting that electricity creature a few weeks ago, so I know you can work with others." Flagg says.

Hulk grumbles. " **Great**..." He then gets told about the Enchantress and the various members of Task Force X that he'll be working with. " **Villains? You want me to work...with villains**?"

Flagg nods. "Mmm-hmm. That's right."

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Midway Airport**

The helicopter lands in front of several restrained prisoners, one of which was a very attractive blonde-haired woman. Hulk, now in Bruce Banner form, and Rick Flagg exit.

"Who's the new guy? Science geek?" One of the prisoners, Deadshot, asks.

"No. This guy here, he's the newest addition to the team." Rick Flagg says as he taps Bruce's shoulder.

"Right..." Deadshot says unsuredly.

"Show these scumbags what you can do." Rick says, wanting Bruce to Hulk out in front of Harley, Deadshot, and Boomerang.

Bruce sighs before transforming, scaring the crap out of the prisoners. " **Satisfied**?" Hulk asks as he looks at the restrained prisoners.

"Looks big and strong..." Killer Croc grumbles as he looks at Hulk, who was twice the size of the reptilian man.

"He's him...the thing that fought that electric _monstro_." El Diablo adds, having heard of Hulk's imposing power through chatter among some guards at Belle Reve.

"Ahhh!" Captain Boomerang shrieks like a girl upon seeing Hulk, cowering against a forklift. Upon seeing this, Harley Quinn giggles then laughs at Boomerang's reaction. "Don't eat me!" Boomerang whimpers, receiving a grumble of annoyance from Hulk as he rolls his eyes.

"Hehe! You can eat _me_ , big guy." Harley says sensually as she looks up at the massive being, wishing she wasn't tied down so she could do all sorts of naughty things to the gamma goliath. Her thoughts of pleasure are interrupted by an SUV pulling up.

"Here's Slipknot, the man that can climb anything. Perfect." Flagg says as a man in climbing gear is pulled out of the SUV, his hands cuffed as a woman insults him, getting a punch to the face for her trouble.

"She had a mouth." Slipknot remarks as he is restrained by some men, getting a cackle out of Harley.

"Enough! All of you, with the exception of the Hulk. Feel that pain in your neck? It's a nanite explosive. It might be as small as a rice grain, but it's as powerful as a hand grenade." Flagg says. "You disobey me, try to escape, or even irritate or vex me, you die. Also, if I die, you scumbags die too."

Hulk growls in response to this. " **Bombs in their necks**?"

"It's a safety precaution, big man. Keeps them in check." Flagg says.

" **Little extreme**..." Hulk mumbles, to which Harley giggles.

"Hey. Untie me. I'll make it worth your while." Harley says in an attempt to seduce Hulk.

" **No**." Hulk says, crossing his arms and smiling as Harley makes a sad puppy face. Harley's obvious flirting weirded him out a bit, but at the same time, he didn't mind.

"Alright. We're gonna uncuff you lowlifes. You have ten minutes to gear up for the mission." Flagg says as his men uncuff the prisoners, who are given crates full of equipment to suit their talents. Even Hulk is given his own crate, which has a stretchable suit that'll fit around his entire body. As he stands behind a tarp to change into the suit privately, Harley looks in the general direction of the tarp, mischievously smiling to herself. After putting the suit on, Hulk steps out.

"Ooh! You look handsome, green." Harley says as she struts over to him, fully geared up. "What I wouldn't give to meet you in high school. I was naughty back then..."

" **Thanks...I guess**." Hulk says lowly as he looks down at her, blushing lightly at her comment.

* * *

- **Later** -

The Suicide Squad, plus Hulk, who reverts back to Bruce Banner, Flagg, and a small company of soldiers, enter a helicopter. As it begins to lift off, Katana jumps onto the helicopter. "You're late." Flagg says to her.

"I got held up." Katana says in Japanese.

"This is Katana. She's got my back. You try anything, she'll cut you people in half with a single stroke like mowing a lawn. I'd advise getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." Flagg says as the chopper flies away from the airport.

"Ooh!" Harley says as she holds her hand out to Katana. "Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya! Love your perfume. What is that, the Stench of Death? Hahahaha!"

"Can I kill her?" Katana asks in Japanese as she grips the handle of her sword.

"Whoa, easy, cowgirl. It ain't that kind of mission. Have a seat." Flagg says.

"She seems nice." Harley says to Bruce and Deadshot.

* * *

- **Midway City** -

As the helicopter carrying Task Force X flies over the city, Harley sees a bright light emanating from a terminal station. "Wow! Look at the pretty lights! Are you guys seeing this?" She asks.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Deadshot asks, looking at Flagg.

"Terror attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place, you know, regular shit." Flagg says, obviously keeping the truth to himself.

"Right." Deadshot says sarcastically, not buying this whatsoever. "Yeah, you're a bad liar. I don't know if they told you, but I'm a hitman, not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Oh. Sure. Anything for a dollar, right?" Flagg asks.

"You been to dark places too, don't act like you haven't." Deadshot says.

"I'm a soldier. You're a serial killer who takes credit cards. When the shootin' starts, and it will, you'll just cut and run." Flagg snaps, to which Deadshot keeps quiet.

Suddenly, the helicopter suffers heavy machine gun fire from multiple directions, killing the pilot and co-pilot, as well as damaging the rotors. As the chopper spins out of control, Harley falls from her seat and slides out of the helicopter door.

"No!" Bruce shouts as he leaps out after her without a second thought.

"Banner!" Flagg shouts in protest, but he's already gone.

Bruce catches up to Harley and holds her in a hug as he transforms before landing on the ground, saving her life. "My hero." Harley smiles before pointing at the helicopter, which was now heading right for them. With Banner in control of his actions, Hulk catches the helicopter and grinds his teeth as he sets the chopper down.

"Whoa!" The others in the chopper exclaim in unison, shocked to see Hulk's strength in action. After recovering, the rest of them step out of the chopper and survey the situation.

"Well, our ride's totaled. We're walking to our target. Let's go." Flagg says as he and his men walk down the street, followed by Hulk and the Suicide Squad.

The group look around, shocked by the damage done to the city. Even Hulk and Harley were shocked by all this. The team was under the belief they'd be going against terrorists, but this was something else entirely.

* * *

- **Later** -

As they continue to walk down a long, empty street, Boomerang walks alongside Slipknot. "Mind games." He says to Slipknot.

"What?"

"Oh, this...bomb in the neck crap. It ain't real, mate. See, they're trying to trap us with our own minds, right? But look around. We're free, brah." Boomerang says.

"How do you know this?" Slipknot asks, not believing this for a second.

"Just trust me, I know. It's a con, alright? I'm going, cuz I got a life to live. Question is...are you coming?" Boomerang asks as he looks at Slipknot, who silently nods. "Yeah? Smart."

Hulk looks around as Harley walks alongside him. "Hey. Um...thanks for the save back there. Not many guys would've done that."

" **Too funny and cute to let you die**." Hulk says with a grunt in his voice.

Harley chuckles. "Does that mean you like me?" After asking this, Hulk nervously looks away. "You do..." Harley teases.

" **Do not**." Hulk says back.

"Do too." Harley teases.

" **No, I don't**." Hulk retorts.

"Yeah, you do." Harley retorts with a giggle. "Why else would you save me?" She asks before walking ahead. Hulk watches her with interest, his eyes accidentally peeking at her butt as it moves side to side as she takes a step.

After a few more minutes of walking, Slipknot and Boomerang nod to each other before punching two of Flagg's men. Katana unsheathes her sword and charges at Boomerang, who flings a boomerang at her feet, but she jumps over it and pins him to the wall of a nearby building, her blade pressed to his throat. Slipknot uses the distraction to his advantage, shooting his grappling hook gun into a tall building, which pulls him up. Flagg looks at his watch and presses a button. Suddenly, Slipknot's head explodes as his body dangles from a building by his own grappling line. Turns out the bombs in the Squad's necks wasn't a con.

"Now that's a killer app!" Harley chuckles darkly as Hulk stands in front of Flagg.

" **You. That wasn't needed**." Hulk says.

"He tried escaping. I told you people you'd die if you tried-" Flagg says, only to be cut off.

" **He might've been a criminal, but he deserved better, Flagg**!" Hulk interrupts him. " **He was human...and humans don't deserve to die like that**."

"You killed before, Hulk. Don't act all high and mighty." Flagg says shakily. As tough as Flagg was, Hulk scared the hell out of him, and he was practically shaking in his boots.

" **Yeah. But that changed long ago**." Hulk says back.

As the two argue, Deadshot sees some dark figures with peculiar features in the distance and tries to get the others' attention. "Guys..."

"Hmm?" Harley says as she looks at Deadshot, noticing the figures. "Uh-oh. Um, big green guy...scary guys over there..." She says, only for one of the figures to look in the Squad's general direction and charges at them, two military tomahawks in its hands. Deadshot spots it and quickly fires his rifle, killing it, though other numerous figures charge at the group, alerted by Deadshot's gunshot.

"Get ready!" Flagg shouts as he aims his rifle at the creatures, along with his men. They then open fire, downing several of them as the Squad jump into action, except El Diablo, who just stands by as the others fight. Croc bodyslams a creature as Boomerang slices some attackers with a razor sharp boomerang, followed by Hulk easily smashing his opponents with his massive fists, impressing Harley as she whacks her own attackers with her baseball bat. However, as this is going on, several of the creatures swarm Flagg, knocking him down as they proceed to drag him away, even as he shoots his abductors.

"Good riddance!" Harley says with a smile.

"Harley, if he dies, we die!" Deadshot shouts as he fires at more creatures. Harley groans in annoyance as he chases after the creatures dragging Flagg away, beating them down with her bat and pulling him up.

"Thank you." Flagg says, happy to be alive.

"Shut up." Harley rudely replies as she runs back to the other Squad members, rejoining the fight. Hulk roars as he grabs two of the creatures and tosses them into buildings, making them explode upon impact before punching several others with impressive speed, thanks to the training he received from Green Arrow. "Wow!" Harley exclaims as the majority of the creatures are completely decimated by Hulk, as they're no match for his superior power.

* * *

- **Elsewhere** -

At a facility, the Joker busts into the place with several henchmen wearing odd masks. The men grab a man with a name tag labeled, "Van Criss". "Hey, what do you want?" Van Criss asks fearfully as Joker shows a tablet, which is playing a live feed of Van Criss' wife being held at knifepoint.

"Just do what he wants." The woman says, her eyes full of tears that begin to stream down her cheeks.

Van Criss leads Joker to a room that has a computer monitoring the bombs in each of the Suicide Squad members. "Her. Deactivate her bomb. Now." Joker says impatiently.

* * *

- **Later** -

Several minutes of combat later, all of the creatures lay in pieces on the ground. As the Squad catch their breath, Harley starts whacking her bat on one of the dead creatures over and over. "Hey." Deadshot says, getting her attention. "Come on."

"What? I saw him move." She whines before kicking the dead body, making it 'move'. "See?" After doing that, Hulk quietly chuckles. Harley might be crazy, but she was very adorable, beautiful, and funny in his opinion.

After a while, the group resume their trek. As they walk along the empty streets, Harley once again starts conversing with Hulk. "Those were some sick moves back there. Something on your mind?" She asks.

" **Grr...I get carried away sometimes**." Hulk grumbles as he looks down at Harley.

"Hey, I'm not judging ya. Take it from me, I've done a lot worse than what you can do. A lot worse. But...if you need to get something off your big, muscular chest, I can help. I'm a trained therapist." Harley says, patting Hulk on the arm, which made Hulk smile. Whenever he was around Harley, he felt...accepted, even if she was a psychotic murderer.

Soon after, the group arrives at a safe house, though Flagg stops the others from entering. "Hold up. Let me and my men go in first, and we'll let you people know if we need your help." The Squad grumbles as Flagg and his men enter the safe house, coming across a control center that Amanda Waller is standing in.

"About time you got here." Waller says as she walks over to Flagg.

"Ran into some trouble. Ready to go?" Flagg asks.

"Almost. Got to tie up one more loose end." Waller says before pulling out a concealed handgun and shooting all the technicians in the room. "Now I'm ready." She says as she exits the room with Flagg.

* * *

- **Rooftop** -

After the Squad react differently to Waller being the target they were sent to rescue, they head to the roof as Flagg calls for an extraction. Minutes after he does this, a large helicopter flies over, only to turn around, revealing the Joker and his men, who open fire on the group, though they intentionally ignore Harley while Hulk uses his body as a shield to protect the Squad.

"Harley! Come here!" Joker calls out to Harley. She begins to walk towards the chopper, only to stop. She figures that Joker will just abuse her again as soon as she gets on that helicopter. Plus, even though she barely knows him, she had grown attached to Hulk and somehow had the impression that the gamma goliath would never hurt her, so she simply shakes her head as she looks at Joker.

"Boss! We're taking heavy fire! We gotta go!" One of Joker's henchmen shouts.

"Flagg! Detonate Harley's injection." Waller says. However, Van Criss quickly deactivates Harley's bomb implant.

"There's no signal, Waller. There's something wrong." Flagg says.

" **Too much shooting**..." Hulk grumbles as he tears one of the air vents from the roof and tosses it at Joker's helicopter, which had just started to fly away. The air vent hits the rear motor, causing it to spin out of control and crash onto the street.

"Good work, Hulk. I knew you'd be a valuable member to this group." Waller says to the green giant, though he simply grunts in answer.

"Well...our ride's been compromised, so we're gonna have to find another mode of transportation." Flagg says as the group heads back down to the street.

* * *

- **Ruined Streets** -

Hulk, the Suicide Squad, and Waller wander through the streets as they search for an operational vehicle. As they do this, Hulk starts another conversation with Harley.

" **Why didn't you run? Go with the clown**?" Hulk asks.

"He's a jerk, Hulkie. He beat me for years. I'm done with him. Besides...I had another reason..." Harley says sensually as she looks at her savior.

Hulk's eyes widen as she says this. "...What was the reason?"

Harley smirks adorably yet mischievously. "You, of course. You did save me, remember? I sure do."

Hulk blushes a bit and chuckles nervously. " **Guess I did**."

Harley giggles. "See? You like me...Can't really blame you. Not when I look this good..." She says seductively as she rubs her hands along her slim body, making Hulk blush even more.

As this happens, a horde of the strange creatures from before attack. While Flagg and the Squad fight them off, some of them manage to sneak past them and grab Waller, dragging her away.


	13. Destroying Magical Beings

Flagg watches in horror as Waller is dragged away by the strange creatures, though Hulk tries to retaliate by hurling a charred car at the ground near them, not wanting to hit Waller. "Damn it! They got her. Listen up! We're going after her." He says to the Squad, who are hesitant to do so, as it is because of Waller they're in this mess to begin with. Even Hulk is thinking this.

"Like hell we are." Boomerang says. "No way am I risking my life for her."

"Yeah! She's why we're here in the first place!" Harley joins in.

"If Waller dies, I will not hesitate to kill all of you, right here and now." Flagg says meanly. "Now, I don't care if you like Waller or not, but we came here because we are on a mission, and I aim to finish it, with or without you."

Hulk sighs lowly. As much as he hated to admit it, Flagg was right, Waller had to be rescued, even if she's the reason the Squad is here to begin with. Plus, she might have a detonator to the Squad's nanite explosives in their necks, though it probably wouldn't work on Harley due to hers being inactive. " **He's right. I hate Waller just as you do...but we have to help her**." He says to the entire Squad.

"Glad to see at least one of you agrees with me..." Flagg mutters as he loads his rifle.

* * *

- **Later** -

The group walks through the streets as it starts to pour heavy rainfall on them, though they ignore it as they keep walking, eventually coming across a pile of documents that Waller dropped as she was being taken by the creatures. Deadshot picks up the files and upon reading them, stomps towards Flagg. "You knew about this 'Enchantress' this whole time?" Deadshot asks angrily as he waves the documents in Flagg's face.

"You weren't supposed to find those." Flagg says, not really answering Deadshot's question.

"Well, I did, and you didn't answer my question." Deadshot says back.

"Ooh, this doesn't look good." Harley says as she watches the two men argue. As she keeps watching, Hulk stands beside her, making her smile.

The arguing between Flagg and Deadshot starts to escalate pretty badly, so Hulk splits the two apart. " **Stop it! You're both acting like babies**!"

Deadshot then looks at Hulk. "Wait a second. Did you know about this?"

" **Huh**?" Hulk asks as he looks down at Deadshot.

"Did you know about the Enchantress?" Deadshot says, repeating the question.

Hulk stays silent for quite some time before sighing lowly and nodding his head and saying, " **Yes**." He knew about Enchantress ever since Flagg recruited him.

Naturally upset at this news, the Squad loses interest in the mission and walk off, heading towards a nearby bar. Despite being lied to, Harley doesn't seem too mad at Hulk, so she stops and turns around to look at the gamma goliath. "Hey...wanna join us for a drink, green bean?" Harley asks Hulk. When he doesn't immediately answer, she walks up to him. "Come on. I won't bite ya..." She says flirtatiously with a light giggle.

Hulk is surprised that Harley doesn't seem too upset with him as he sighs tiredly; this mission has been going on for some time, and he needed some sleep. " **Hmm...okay**." Harley smiles cutely as she skips into the bar, followed by Hulk, who slowly walks into the bar.

* * *

- **Bar** -

Hulk sits at a booth alongside Croc while Katana, Boomerang, Deadshot and Diablo sit at the bar while Harley serves as the bartender. "What'll you have, green?" Harley asks.

"He'll have a...green lemonade, right?" Deadshot teases, though neither Hulk or Harley find it funny.

Hulk looks at Harley and shrugs as he looks at the vast selection of beverages behind Harley. " **Uh...whiskey**."

"Whiskey. Coming right up." Harley says cutely as she grabs a bottle of whiskey. She's about to pour it into a shot glass, only to figure Hulk would probably want more, so she just hands him the whole bottle. "What about you, K.C.?" She asks Croc.

"Drink dulls the mind." Croc grumbles, not really caring about anything at the moment.

"K.C., it's the end of the world. Have a drink with us. Pretty please?" Harley says adorably.

"Beer." Croc says, deciding he had nothing else to do. Harley smiles as she opens a can of beer and hands it to him.

"How about you, handsome?" Harley asks El Diablo.

"Water." He says in answer.

"That's a good idea, honey." Harley says with a smirk as she sprays some water from a hose into a glass and puts it in front of El Diablo. "What about you, ninja? Cup of sake?" Harley asks Katana, who shakes her head in annoyance.

"Whiskey." She says, to which Harley grabs a fresh bottle of whiskey and pours it into a small glass.

"Hey. What am I, 12?" Deadshot childishly complains as he puts an empty glass in front of him, prompting Harley to pour liquor into it. "Thank you. Here's to honor...among thieves." He toasts, only for Katana to step away.

"I'm not a thief." She says softly.

"Oh. She's not a thief." Deadshot whispers as he clinks the glasses of the other Squad members.

Hulk chuckles. " **Me neither**." He says, forgetting the times when he had to steal clothes back when he started his life as Starling City's vigilante.

"Actually, I prefer to think of myself as an asset relocation specialist." Boomerang adds.

"Mmm. Well, we almost pulled this thing off...despite what everybody thought." Deadshot says as he looks around at the Squad.

"We weren't picked to succeed. You know that, right?" Diablo asks. "We were all chosen to fail."

"Yeah, I know. Worst part of it is, they're gonna blame us for the whole thing. Because they can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies, cover-up. Don't forget...we're the bad guys." Deadshot says as he downs his shot of whiskey.

" **Grr...not me**." Hulk grumbles as he takes a swig of whiskey, getting Harley to look at him and smile, making him smile back, albeit lightly.

"Hmm...why are you part of this group, Hulkie?" Harley asks.

" **Pfft. Waller probably wanted to use me as a weapon, realized how strong I really am. But I don't let people use me. Not anymore**." Hulk says as he puts his whiskey down.

"How many people have you killed? When you became Starling City's protector?" El Diablo asks.

"Whoa." Deadshot interjects, disgusted by El Diablo's question. "You never ask someone a question like that."

"Oh? How about you? You never put a bullet in no women or children?" El Diablo asks, now focusing on Deadshot.

"I don't kill women or children." Deadshot says. "I might be a killer, but I'm no monster."

"I do. See, I was born with the Devil's gift. I've kept it hidden most of my life, but...the more I got, the stronger I got, so I started using it. For business, man. The more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got. Like, that went hand-in-hand. Nobody ever told me 'no'..." Diablo says, pausing before continuing his story. "Except my old lady. She actually used to pray for me...even when I didn't want it.

* * *

- **Flashback** -

El Diablo is sitting in a peaceful-looking house, eating a meal when his girlfriend slams a newspaper in front of him that is detailing that six people died in a fire, clearly thinking he had something to do with it.

Another day, as El Diablo is heading out with a concealed gun, his girlfriend angrily dumps a pile of money and pistols on the kitchen table. "This is our home!" She yells at him.

"You put that back where you found it." He says stoically, not really focusing on her at the moment.

"I'm taking the kids to Mom's." She says before turning around and heading upstairs.

"You ain't taking my kids nowhere!" He shouts as he chases her upstairs, only for a vicious, fiery explosion to go off, which kills El Diablo's girlfriend and his children, who turn to ash in his arms as he screams in anguish at what he had done, even if it was an accident.

* * *

- **Present Time** -

Everyone present has horrified expressions on their faces, including Hulk. "And the kids?" Boomerang asks.

"He killed them." Harley says, horrifying Boomerang even more as Harley glares at Diablo. Didn't you?" When Diablo doesn't give her an answer as he starts to tear up, she leans forward. "Own that shit. Own it! I mean, what'd you think was gonna happen, matchstick?"

"Harley, come on." Deadshot says, wanting her to ease up.

" **Lay off him, Quinn**." Hulk joins in.

"What? You'd just...have a happy family, coach little leagues and make car payments? People like us-We don't get 'normal'!"

"Why is there always a fight or conflict every time you open your mouth?" Boomerang asks, interrupting Harley's tangent, who looks at Boomerang. "On the outside you're hot and amazing...but you're ugly inside."

Yeah?" Harley asks sarcastically. "We're all ugly!" She shouts, noticing both Hulk and Croc scowling. "E-Except for them."

"Grrr." Croc growls lowly, followed by Hulk doing the same, albeit softly.

"They're not so ugly." Harley quickly says in an attempt to avoid getting into trouble with the two powerhouses.

"You got that right, shorty." Croc says as he pulls his hood back, revealing his bald, scale-covered head. "We're beautiful."

Harley smiles widely at his comment. "Yeah. You guys most certainly are."

" **Hmm**." Hulk chuckles lowly as Flagg abruptly enters, much to the Squad's annoyance.

"You're not welcome here." Harley says bitterly to Flagg.

Flagg sighs as he looks at the others before deciding to come clean about what's really going on. "That binder...you get to the part where I was sleeping with her? June?"

"Yeah." Deadshot says, nodding his head. "I've never been with a witch before; what's it like?"

Flagg doesn't answer his question, choosing instead to continue explaining. "She's the only woman I ever cared about...and she's trapped inside that monster. If I don't stop her, it's over. For all of us." Flagg says as he unstraps the explosive detonator from his wrist and smashes it on the bar. "You're free to go." Boomerang immediately bolts for the door, beers in hand as Flagg slides a bundle of letters to Deadshot. "Your daughter...she writes to you every day. Every single day."

Deadshot starts to tear up at the sight of the letters as Flagg stands up, only for Deadshot to wipe his face and stop him. "You had these the whole time? The _whole time_?" When Flagg nods slightly, Deadshot has a sudden change of heart. "We're gonna get to that witch...and you're gonna end this, even if we have to carry your ass all the way. Everyone will know what we did. My daughter...she's gonna know that her dad isn't a piece of shit." With that out of the way, Deadshot and the others exit, except for Hulk, Croc, Harley and Diablo.

"I'll come." Harley says as she walks out from behind the bar and grabs her bat. "Come on, Hulkie. Let's go kill a witch." Hulk smiles as he walks alongside Harley, who grips his large index finger with her petite hand, smiling as she does it. Elsewhere, the Enchantress, with Waller at her mercy, starts to unveil her grand plan, starting by probing Waller's mind to get positions of various machines so she can destroy the planet, wanting humans to worship her and her brother as gods, like they did eons ago.

* * *

- **Outside The Railway Station** -

Flagg, his men, Hulk, and the Squad hunker down outside the railway station as Boomerang tosses a boomerang that serves as a video drone. It records footage of Enchantress and her large brother, Incubus. "There. The big one. Move it closer." Flagg commands. As Boomerang zooms in on Incubus, the large being fires a tendril from his palm, destroying the drone-rang.

"Damn." Boomerang mutters as he tosses aside the phone he was using as a remote control.

"We gotta take out the big one. Otherwise it's game over." Deadshot says.

" **I can do that**." Hulk says with a smile, confident that he can take on Incubus.

"There's a demolition charge underneath them. It's underwater and inactive, but it has enough explosive force in it to destroy the big one." Flagg says.

"Okay. Here's the plan: We distract him while Flagg's guys get that demolition charge, plant it under that thing's feet, and blow him to smithereens." Deadshot says. "Aside from that, don't get killed."

* * *

- **Later** -

The team arm themselves for the battle. Deadshot and Flagg load their various firearms, Croc wraps his fists up with tape, Boomerang sharpens two bladed boomerangs, Harley loads some bullets into her gun, Hulk pops his knuckles, and Katana starts speaking to her sword in Japanese.

" **What is she doing**?" Hulk asks Flagg.

"Speaking to her husband. His soul is trapped in there. She does that sometimes." Flagg says sympathetically.

" _If I fall in battle...we shall be together again_..." Katana tearfully says in Japanese to her husband before sheathing the blade.

Several of Flagg's men drag some oxygen tanks and diving equipment towards a flooded subway, which is where the demolition charge is. Taking notice, Croc lumbers over to them.

"I'm coming with." Croc says.

"We got this." One of the men, GQ, says, obviously not trusting Croc.

"I'm not asking." Croc says as he takes off his shirt. "I live underground. You don't; y'all are just tourists." Croc says, pushing them aside as he crawls into the flooded area and starts swimming inside, followed shortly by the men after they put their diving equipment on.

* * *

- **Railway Station** -

 **Interior**

The Squad sneak inside and hide behind some columns as Enchantress works on her machine, seemingly unaware of the Squad even being there. However, as Flagg starts to formulate a plan, everyone in the group hears Enchantress' voice in their heads.

"Why fight me when you can serve me? Join my army...and your deepest...darkest desires will become a reality..." Enchantress speaks to them with her ethereal voice, showing each of the Squad what they could have if they joined her.

* * *

- **Hulk's Vision** -

Hulk suddenly finds himself on a deserted island, with Sara and Harley by his side as he admires the sky, which is filled with tons of beautiful colors. Amazed by the beauty of his new surroundings, Hulk lets out a long sigh of peace, relief, and contempt, especially when he notices that the military, and the government in general, are no longer present. He was now at peace, the one thing he had longed for his entire life. He smiles as the two beautiful women standing beside him wrap themselves onto him as they look at the sky together.

* * *

- **Harley's Vision-**

Harley suddenly finds herself in a luxurious mansion, a wedding ring on her finger as Hulk walks into the kitchen, holding an adorable baby girl in his arms as she kisses Hulk.

* * *

- **Diablo's Vision** -

El Diablo is sitting in a chair...in his old house. He looks to his left, spotting his children sleeping alongside one another as his girlfriend walks over.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" She asks as she kneels down in front of him. "How about we put the little ones to bed, and we can have some fun? Yeah?" She asks as she leans in to kiss him, only for him to realize that it's all a trick and stands up. "I can't change what I did, and neither can you!" El Diablo roars out, breaking free of his illusion.

* * *

- **Present Time** -

Despite the enticing illusions, Hulk eventually breaks free of his illusion and snaps Harley out of hers by shaking her a bit. "Harley!"

"He married me..." Harley says, her words aimed at the green-skinned giant with a smile.

"It's not real, Harley." El Diablo says. "None of it is!"

"He's right." Flagg says as he snaps out of his illusion, disgusted by the Enchantress' actions. "It's not real."

" **Let's end this**..." Hulk grumbles as he and El Diablo step out into view.

"How long have you been able to see past my magic?" Enchantress asks El Diablo.

"All my life. These are my people." El Diablo says as he looks at the Squad members standing alongside him. "You can't have them."

" **Yeah. I'm not for sale**." Hulk remarks as he gets into a fighting position, his large hands clenched into fists.

"But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. Metahumans like the monster are a sign of change." Enchantress says, smiling as her eyes lock onto Hulk, who growls at her for calling him a monster.

" **I _hate_ being called that**..." Hulk mumbles.

"Lady...you are evil!" Deadshot shouts as he points at Enchantress.

"Brother!" Enchantress says, turning to her large brother. "Destroy them!"

"Yes, sister." Incubus says as he approaches the Squad, prompting Deadshot and Flagg to open fire on Incubus, which does nothing to him due to the armor adorning his body. He then starts unleashing his hand tendrils on the Squad, proving to be too much for the majority of the Squad, though El Diablo and Hulk have a bit more luck on their side due to their enhanced abilities. El Diablo unleashes two streams of flame from his hands, which certainly faze Incubus, but he eventually adapts to it, and kicks the pyrokinetic into a nearby wall.

Enraged to see his new 'friends' getting hurt, Hulk roars and starts punching Incubus again and again, staggering the magical being, who can't compete with Hulk's superior power and strength. " **Nobody...hurts...my friends**!" Hulk shouts as he grabs Incubus by the throat with his left hand and repeatedly punches him in the face with his right fist. Realizing how badly he was losing, Incubus coldly smiles as he materializes a darkly-colored sword from thin air and slashes Hulk's stomach, making him stagger back in pain as green blood pours from the wound. Incubus starts to repeatedly slash Hulk's torso and legs, making the gamma goliath fall to his knees as he covers his torso wounds as best as he can.

" _Hulk_!" Harley shrieks in horror as her friend collapses. " _No_!"

Seeing Hulk fall, El Diablo recovers. Angered by Incubus hurting his new 'family', he shouts in anger as he bursts into flames, transforming into a 10-foot monster version of himself that was covered in flames. " _Fight me, asshole_!" Monster Diablo says. Incubus fires his tendrils at Monster Diablo, who fires some blue flames, obliterating the tendrils.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Deadshot says as Monster Diablo closes the distance on Incubus and starts trading blows with him.

"Diablo! Get him into the corner!" Flagg shouts. Monster Diablo nods as he grabs Incubus by the neck and starts pushing him towards one of the floor's corners. As he does this, Hulk's vision stirs a bit as he spots Monster Diablo, who is getting stabbed by the same sword that crippled him. His eyes start to glow a brighter shade of green as his wounds start to heal rather quickly, no doubt as a result of him getting angrier. Hulk bolts upward and slams into Incubus, grabbing onto his right arm and in one tug, rips off Incubus' arm at the shoulder, along with his sword.

"Ahhhh!" Incubus shrieks in pain as Hulk tosses his arm and blade aside and starts to punch him in the head and gut while Monster Diablo keeps Incubus in the corner. Hulk looks at Monster Diablo and at first doesn't know who he is, but after a little time passes, he eventually realizes it's one of his allies.

Eventually, Incubus falls to his knees, so weak he is having trouble regenerating his lost arm. As the Squad look on, Flagg gets a call from GQ.

" _Flagg, We got the demolition charge; we are in position_." GQ says into his radio.

Flagg nods as he gets the notification. "Hulk, Diablo, get clear!" Hulk grins as he clobbers Incubus in the face one more time before he and Monster Diablo jump away from their opponent as the demolition charge detonates, destroying Incubus, but also killing GQ and his men, though Croc was far enough away from the explosion, as he was tending to some of Enchantress' men.

"Brother!" Enchantress screams in horror at the death of her brother, falling to her knees in grief before glaring at the Squad with pure hatred.

"You're next..." Deadshot says as the group approaches her, with Diablo changing back to his human form, exhausted from his fight with Incubus.

"Raaah!" Enchantress screams as she attacks the Squad, slashing at them with knives and magically teleporting behind them, catching them off guard. Hulk roars as he engages Enchantress, grabbing and swinging at her like a wild animal, though her teleporting makes her too fast, even for him. Hulk roars in anger and frustration as he fails to land a hit on his opponent, who was cutting him over and over with her knives; she was way faster than Incubus ever was, but he then gets an idea. When Enchantress teleports again, he makes a mock punch, making her teleport behind him like before. Only this time, he was expecting that, and performs a powerful thunderclap, sending her flying against a wall, cracking it. As Enchantress struggles to stand, Killer Croc joins the fight after climbing out of the hole in the floor caused by the demo charge. Croc slams both of his fists downward, knocking Enchantress down again. He then grabs her by the ankles and tosses her at Hulk, who rears his right arm back to strike her, but Enchantress teleports away, appearing in front of her machine and uses her magic to pull away all the weapons of the human Squad members. "Enough!" Enchantress shouts. "Why fight me when you could live out your deepest desires?" She asks, once again trying to convince them to become her allies.

" **Grrr**..." Hulk growls. " **Like hell**..."

"Umm...I don't know. Maybe we should take her offer." Harley says, much to the shock of everyone, especially Hulk and Deadshot.

"Harley...she's trying to destroy the whole world." Deadshot says. "Remember? All those freaky things we had to kill to get here? Not to mention that big guy that Big Green and Fire Boy fought?"

"So what? Who cares about the world? It hates us!" Harley says as she walks up to the Enchantress. "Hey. Um...you'll give us anything we want?"

"I will, my dear. All you have to do...is kneel before your new queen." Enchantress says, looking down at Harley.

"Wow. Hehe." Harley chuckles as she thinks over her next move. Unbeknownst to the others, her deepest desire was to be wedded to Hulk and have a baby daughter, free from Joker. "I like the sound of that...but there's a problem with your request." She says as she spots Katana's sword on the ground, which was mere inches from the Enchantress' feet. She sneaks a grin as she slowly kneels down so she can grab it.

"What would that be, child?" Enchantress asks, unaware of what Harley was planning.

"You...are not my type!" Harley remarks as she grabs the sword and cuts Enchantress' chest open, exposing her heart, which Harley quickly grabs and pulls out, throwing it to Boomerang. Enchantress screams in agony; without her heart, her power is greatly lessened. "Not into chicks that kill people!"

"Give me the heart!" Flagg says, prompting Boomerang to hand it to him. Upon getting the Enchantress' heart, Flagg looks at Croc. "Hey, Croc!"

"Grr?" Croc growls questionably as he looks at Flagg.

"There's a heavy duty grenade in my bag! Throw it at the machine!" Flagg says as he pulls out a small bomb-like grenade and hands it to Croc, who heaves his right arm back and hurls the bomb into the machine, prompting Deadshot to pick up Harley's handgun and shoot the bomb, causing it to detonate, destroying the machine. After a few moments, Flagg crushes the heart, killing Enchantress. Soon after, the seemingly lifeless body of Enchantress starts to stir.

" **Flagg**." Hulk softly says, getting the soldier's attention. Flagg rushes over upon realizing June was alive and now free of the hold the Enchantress had on her.

"Rick..." June says softly as she hugs Rick tightly. "She's gone." She says before looking up at Hulk. "Thank you, Hulk."

Hulk smiles. " **It wasn't just me, June**." Suddenly, Harley runs over to him and hugs him.

"Hulkie! You okay?" Harley asks as she inspects his body, which was now fully healed.

Hulk nods. " **I'm okay, Harley. I heal quickly**."

Harley smiles and then hugs him tightly, standing on one leg. "I thought you were gonna die..."

" **Me? Pfft. I thought you were gonna die, you silly clown girl**." Hulk remarks, to which the beautiful woman giggles.

As the Squad begin to walk towards the railway station's exit, Waller steps out from behind a pillar, holding up a phone that's connected to the other Squad members' bombs.

"How are you not dead...after all this?" Deadshot asks.

"That is none of your business. You are going nowhere...except back to your cells at Belle Reve." Waller says.

"Oh, come on! We just saved the whole world, and we don't get so much as a thank you?" Harley complains.

"If it's a 'thank you' you want...then thank you." Waller says, annoyed by Harley's demand.

"You're welcome..." Harley says with a cute smile.

"Now...come with me. You're going back to your-" Waller begins to speak, only for Hulk to swiftly snatch the phone out of Waller's hand and crush it, freeing the Squad from Waller's authoritative control.

" **Shut... _up_**!" Hulk says angrily. " **You talk too much, Waller. These are people...not soldiers. Well, except for Flagg**."

"You uncooperative-" Waller begins to speak, only for Hulk to growl.

" **Try it, and I'll decimate you. Slowly**." Hulk says threateningly, which was no doubt turning Harley on a bit. Waller stands down as Hulk leads the Squad out, who were all happy to be free of Waller.

"I'm guessing this means we go our separate ways, green." Boomerang says, to which Hulk nods.

" **That's right. But...stay out of Starling City. That city is under my protection. Deadshot...Go be with your kid**." As the Squad disbands, Waller just glares at Hulk angrily as he grabs Harley and leaps through the roof of the railway station, finally leaving Midway City for good.

"Damn it..." Waller curses as Flagg walks up to her. "Did you get it?"

Flagg sighs as he holds out a vial of Hulk's blood, which he managed to scoop up after his fight with Incubus. "Got it." With that, Waller smirks evilly.

"Good. With the Hulk's blood, we will have an army of Hulks at our disposal..."

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk leaps across several buildings before finally reaching the outskirts of Midway City, carrying Harley in his arms like a bride, much to Harley's unbearable joy, as she hasn't forgotten the illusion that the Enchantress put her in. Hulk lands next to a big tree and sets Harley down, who smiles at her newfound freedom, as well as her new friend. "Oh, Hulkie...thank you!" Harley says happily as she leaps up and hugs him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmm..." She moans with joy before kissing him on the cheek, which the gamma goliath was not expecting at all. "Mwah!"

" **W-Why'd you do that**?" Hulk asks, still surprised by what Harley did.

"It's a thank you, silly. For getting me out of there." Harley says, kissing him on the cheek again before hopping down. "Hey...there's an old safehouse that's right outside Starling City. Me and Mister J used it...back then." She says, remembering times when she was Joker's 'girl'.

" **Hmm. As long as you don't try to kill anyone, then that's where we're going**." Hulk says, wanting to make sure Harley was done killing for today after their long mission.

"I promise, Hulkie. Pinky swear." Harley says as she extends her pinky finger, but Hulk stares at it; his pinkie finger was too big. "Hehe. Sorry." Hulk grumbles as he carries Harley in his arms before leaping upward, heading towards Starling City.

* * *

- **Starling City** -

 **Abandoned Safehouse**

Hulk lands outside the familiar environment of Starling City, but he instead approaches a safehouse that was two stories tall and looked rather nice, but it was rundown on the inside due to years of inactivity or use. Plus, it didn't really have much of anything for Hulk or Harley to use, though it had working water faucets and electricity. Once inside, Hulk changes back into Bruce Banner due to how tired he was following the time he spent in Hulk form on the mission, not to mention all the injuries he sustained from Enchantress and Incubus.

"Oh..." Bruce breathes out in great exhaustion. "Man...that was exhausting!"

Harley smiles as she admires Bruce's physique. "So this is you when Hulkie isn't in the driver's seat?" She asks.

Bruce tiredly nods. "Yeah. Y-You could say that."

Harley smiles again. "Tired?"

Bruce nods at her question. "That obvious, huh?" He asks with a slight chuckle, to which Harley giggles and nods.

"Come on, Brucie." Harley says cutely as she pulls him by the hand into a room with a surprisingly luxurious-looking bed, which looked big enough for two people...

"There's only one bed, Harley." Bruce says, getting a suspicious feeling that Harley was planning something.

"Uh-huh. It's no biggie. I'm gonna change into something more...comfortable. Stay right here, Brucie Boy." Harley teases in a very sexual way as she skips away into another room.

" _Such a tease_..." Bruce says to himself in his mind as he looks around the surprisingly clean room.

In the other room, Harley smirks to herself as she takes off her clothes, bra and panties included. She wanted Bruce, mostly due to his heroism as well as all he's done to keep her safe, even though it was Hulk who did that. Plus, Bruce being a very handsome man was a welcome bonus. After undoing her hair and brushing it, she steps out. Bruce then turns around and practically screams upon seeing Harley's bare, naked body and quickly shields his eyes.

"Harley, what the hell?!" Bruce exclaims, his eyes still covered.

Harley giggles at his reaction and sways her hips as she walks up to him. "Oh, Brucie..."

Bruce reluctantly uncovers his eyes, immediately blushing a bright shade of red as he looks at Harley's surprisingly great figure, complete with round breasts, a slim torso, and equally round buttocks. "H-H-Harley...Y-You're really, really beautiful..." He stutters.

Harley blushes. "Heh. Why, thank you, Brucie...I try." She says, giggling playfully.

"...But...why are you acting like this?" Bruce asks, unable to avert his eyes from Harley.

"Because I like you...and Hulkie. Hulkie saved my life. Unlike Mister J, he doesn't insult me, leave me behind, or beat me down for my incompetence. I can tell that...that Hulk loves me, even if he doesn't admit it." Harley says, practically pouring her soul out to Bruce. "So...I wanna have some fun!" She says as she suddenly pounces on Bruce, landing on the bed as she starts to passionately kiss him over and over again. "Mmm...Mwah...! Mmm!" Harley moans as she kisses Bruce relentlessly, not holding back how she truly feels about him or his monstrous alter ego. Bruce eventually decides to give in, mostly due to Hulk driving his hidden sexual desires for Harley. He switches positions with her, kissing her over and over before moving down to kiss her chest and stomach, making Harley moan hard and arch her neck.

As the two continue to make passionate love to one another, Flechette watches the two through a window, disgusted by what she sees and walks away from the window, though she can hear Bruce and Harley's passion-filled screams and moans. She then climbs onto a bright red motorcycle and puts on an equally bright red helmet.

"One of these days, Hulk...you will be mine, and that whore will get an arrow in her admittedly great chest!" Flechette says angrily as she starts her motorcycle and drives back towards Starling City.


End file.
